Karaoke Show
by asa-chan
Summary: Albus Dumbledore has the great idea to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts! Everyone has to participate, teachers and students alike. The winner receives his truest heart desire. But the real reason behind this? Two certain stubborn fools. SSHP and more.
1. Dumbledore's great idea

**Karaoke Show**

**Note**: Please heed that warning: This fic is purely a humor/romance fic, and has in reality no real plot. This will contain Slash and Voldemort is dead (don't ask me how, Harry killed him, Severus helped him, End of story) yeah, very original, but I'm trying to concencrate on how the lifes of all the characters are, after the war. 

Yada yada yada. 

Harry is not suidical, Sirius is somehow alive *cheers*, Remus, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Severus, Draco, Fred&George, Charlie, Bill are all alive, Voldemort+Deatheaters are all dead and the others you will see. 

I changed the lyrics of the songs so at the end they fitted the perfomers. The songs are important in the fic, I'm trying to use the songs to describe the characters. How they think, what they fell, etc. 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will receive their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

**Warning**: Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizard'_. 

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like J.K.Rowling to you?? *snorts* I'm not, so I don't own it. 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**-CHAPTER 1-**

****

****Albus Dumbledore, almighty, powerful and slightly insane headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office, stroking Fawkes red/gold plummage, was musing. 

_'What should I do about those idiot??? They're in love, but don't want to admit it. This is bad, Severus my boy, and Harry my boy, you both too stubborn for your own goods. But I have an excellent idea!! This is it Albus, you're a genius!!! Mwahahahaha!!!'_

__

__Albus clapped his hands beaming. Fawkes looked up to him, cooing. 

"So, where did I put my book about Karaoke???" 

He began to hum cheerfully, smiling all the time. 

§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§&§ 

**-The next day-**

The great hall was filled with chattering, the scraping of metal on golden plates, chewing and other soundss. 

He hated it. 

Severus Snape, potions master, head of Slytherin and mean, snarky and sour git had not a good time. 

_'Understament!'_ His mind screamed. 

Next to him sat Flitwick the Cheerful, babbling about some fucking charm, which helped to keep you awake. 

Did Severus care about some charm? No. But nobody wanted his opinion. 

_'Great, and the next thing is that Albus will announce that he will start some bloody contest. If he does that I will poison myself. How can they all be so happy?! Yes, Voldemort is dead, whoop-de-whoo. Hogwarts still stands, I still have to teach those miserable, indifferent and stupid brats potions and Harry-I-defeated-Voldemort-praise-me-because-I'm-sexy-Potter still lives and oh my what an ass. Grr, Severus get an grip. Harry Potter, son of your archenemy does not look sexy. No. No. No.'_

Severus hook his haed and stared sourly at his goblet, filled with pumkin juice. 

_'Why me'?_

"May I have your attention, please?" 

Severus looked up and saw his mentor and trusted friend, Albus Dumbledore. 

_'Shit, he has that twinkling in his eyes. Oh god, please save me from his manipulative plans. Sometimes, I think Albus should have been in Slytherin. Old, troublesome coot.'_

The hall went quiet, everyone looked expectantly at the headmaster. 

_'More faster you say your speech, more faster I can stalk to my dungeons. Hurry.'_

"Thank you. I noticed, that after the war, everyone became so serious, no Sirius not you, so glum, so I've decided to hold a contest." 

Albus paused, to add more effect.. 

Severus wanted to hit himself. Or Albus. Yeah Albus was a good choice. 

_'Voldemort, why didn't you kill me???? Bastard! You just had to die! Now I need you and you're dead like a doornail!! Damn you Potter and damn your little, tight ass!! You just had to kill him!! '_

Didn't you help him? A voice asked. 

_'That's beside the point'_ Severus sulked. 

"The contest will be a.... Karaoke contest!" Beamed the mad, of course only in Severus' opinion, headmaster. 

Shocked gasps. 

__

_'My, Minerva close your mouth. I can see your stomach from here. Not a very pretty sight.' _

__

__After a long silence, the students went wild. 

"That's so cool!!!" "Dumbledore is off his rocker!" "What's karaoke?" 

_'Well, at least I don't have to sing.'_ Thought Severus and bit in his apple. 

"Of couse, everyone must participate. Yes, also the teachers. The prize is waht the winner's heart desire is. You can change the lyrics of the song, when you think they really don't fit." 

Pieces of an apple went flying over the table. 

_'ALBUS, I'm going to kill you!!! Painfully!!'_ Severus glared hotly at Dumbledore, but the man in question seemed unaffected. 

_'That's not fair.'_

He heard the students whispering. 

"Urgh! Snape has too sing?! I'm gonna puke!" "Snape singing? I will die!" "I want to see Dumbledore singing!!" "That will be fun!!" 

_'10.000 points from Gryffindor!!! Rude, obnixious brats!'_

He saw how the golden trio was whispering to each other. Red hair was grinning, frizzy hair was giggling and messy hair was.... 

Harry turned his head and stared directly in Severus' eyes. 

Emerald met onyx. 

Then he smiled, a shy adorable _'ADORABLE?!! What's wrong with you, Severus?? You're a cold Slytherin, act like one!! You're not some wimp! You're not mushy! __Don't move!! Don't acknowledge him!! Don't show your emotions__.'_ smile and looked quickly away. 

_'What was that? Trying to confuse me, he Potter?? That won't work. I admit, you're sexy but... I'm a cold hearted bastard who doesn't need anyone!'_

__

__Whatever you say__

__

_'Shut it!'_

__

"Each students and teachers have 3 days to choose a song they want to sing. Thank you, and good luck!!!" 

Albus clapped his hands, sat down and smiled brightly. 

_'His lemon drops must have consumed his brain'_

"Albus!!! I think, that's not a good idea!" Hissed Minerva, gesturing with her fork. 

_'This time, I agree with her'_

"No, I think that's a wonderful idea!" Smile Remus Lupin, DADA professor _'How dare you mutt??? That's my job, but you snatched it away right under my nose!! Thief!!'_ And mutt Nr. 2 also grinned. 

"Yea, Moony is right. Don't you think so, Severus?? I bet everyone wants to hear your wonderful singing" Sneered Black, behind Lupin, twirling his wand in his bony and dirty fingers. 

_'That...!'_

"Of course. And I think that everyone will look forward to hear your singing, or should I say barking? You can team up wih the Werewolf here, howling and barking the new music style. Absolutely fantastic, I assure you." 

Black narrowed his eyes. 

"Why you...!" 

_'Score!'_

"Boys!! Can't you be friends?" 

"NO!" 

"Well, I have to go Albus." 

"Yeah, Snape have to prepare yourself for terrorizing your unfortunate students. I pity them, beeing taught by a greasy, ugly git, right Snivellus? They must faint from seeing the grease that is in your hair." 

Severus clenched his fingers, but refused to turn around. 

"Padfoot!" 

_'Not Potter! Anyone but Potter!! Go away!! Don't tease me with your desirable body!!'_

"Harry!!! How is my favorite godson?" Asked mutt 2. 

_'He is your only godson. Can't you count?'_ Thought Severus and walked briskly out of the hall. 

"Don't forget Severus, my boy, choose your song!" Called Albus behind him. 

His answer was growling. 

#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+ 

(A/N: I'm too lazy to write about those remaining three days. Today is the day! Tada!!!) 

'This is not good' 

Severus sat in HIS chair in front of the stage. There, where usually the head table stands was the stage. 

Behind him were all the other students, all excited and nervous, well the smarties (Ravenclaw), the hard-workies (Hufflepuff) and the goodies (Gryffindor). But his Slytherins, the cunnies, looked completely calm. 

_'Must have beem my calming potions...'_ Mused Severus. 

Isn't that a bit unfair? 

_'Hah! All is fair in love and war!'_

Next to him was Albus the Manipulator, then Minerva the Strict, Hagrid the overgrown child, mutt number one and two, Trelawney the dried-up bug and so on. 

_'I will endure this. Yeah, I will. I will, Be calm, glare, scowl, frown, snarl, sneer, but don't panic.'_

The light went out, the whispering died and everyone held their breath. 

Then a familiar voice said: 

"Welcome to the Hogwarts Karaoke contest! I'm your host for the night, Lee Jordan!" 

_'Not that idiot!'_

A cheer erupted from the Gryffindorks. 

_'How predictable'_

"Thank you my fans!! Here are some useful tips: 

First, just wave your wand and those things you need for your performance will appear. It's a spell, graciously made by Albus Dumbledore. Thanks to our favorite but mad headmaster! Second, the text will appaer before your eyes in the air, so don't worry about forgetting your text. You can't back out!!! Hahaha, suffer! Okay, third, after the each song a list will appear by everyone and you have to write what song did you found good or bad. That was it! Enjoy the Karaoke night! I personally will!!!" 

Clapping and laughter. 

"Oh and the performers will be choosen randomly. Don't expect a pattern!!! And the first victim is..... REEEEMUUUUSS LUPIIIIIN!!!! Best DADA teacher Hogwarts ever had and will have!" 

_'I beg to differ'_ Thought Severus. 

Remus stood up, blushing and went to the stage, while gulping nervously. 

"Well, the song I chose is 'Rise and Fall' from Craig David." 

"Don't worry, Moony I still love you, even if you screw up!" Shouted Sirius. 

Laughter. 

"Go! Go! Go!" Yelled Harry, Ron and Hermione. 

"Well, I'm ready." Remus waved his wand and the music started. 

**"****Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

******And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

**Werewolf, you finally made it**

**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

**It's what they call**

**The rise and fall" **

Behind him, an image of Werewolfs appeared, there were being chased by aurors. 

**"I always said that I was gonna make it**

**Now it's plain for everyone to see**

**But this game I'm in don't take no prisoners**

**Just casualties**

**I know that everything is gonna change**

**Even the friends I knew before me are gone**

**But this nightmare is not the life I've been searching for**

**Started believing that I was one of the greatest**

**My life was never gonna be the same**

**Cause without the money came a different status**

**That's when things changed**

**Now I'm too concerned with all the things I own**

**Everyone is blinded by all the cruel things they see**

**I'm beginning to lose my integrity"**

Another image, this time of Remus in his shabby robes and sneering wizards, pointing and frowning at him. 

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

**Werewolf, you finally made it**

**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

**It's what they call**

**The rise and fall"**

An image of Remus, tired, worn out, holding his wand in his bloody hand. 

**"I used to be a real troublemaker**

**Now I don't even wanna please the stupid wizards**

**No hunting**

**No chasing**

**No caging**

**And more demands **

**Given advices that were clearly wrong**

**The type that seemed to make me feel bad**

**But some things you may find can take over your life**

**Burnt all my bridges, now I've run out of places**

**And there's nowhere left for me to turn**

**Been caught in dangerous situations**

**I should have learned**

**From all those times I walked away**

**When I knew that it was best to stop**

**Is it too late to show you the shape of my soul"**

A young Remus, just reading, while Sirius and James torment a black-haired Slytherin student 

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

**Werewolf you finally made it**

**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

**It's what they call **

**The rise and fall"**

****

Remus in his wolf form, howling in agony 

**Now I know **

**I made some serious mistakes **

**Think I don't care**

**But you don't realise what this means to me**

**So let me have**

**Just one more chance**

**I'm not the man I used to be**

**Used to be"**

Remus greeting Severus, but Severus ignores him and glares at him 

**"Sometimes in life you feel the fight is never over **

**And it seems as though the writings on the wall **

**Werewolf you finally made it**

**But once your already low picture becomes tainted**

**It's what they call **

**The rise and fall"**

Remus topped and breathed in deeply. Then he looked up and saw shocked faces. Even Severus looked frozen. 

_'Do I sing that bad?'_ Thought Remus, sweating, gripping his robe in his hands. 

Suddenly Sirius jumped up, whistling and clapping. Harry joined and after that everyone began to clap wildy. 

"WONDERFUL!!! Marvelous!! That was Remus Lupin, gals and guys, the sexy beast!" 

"JORDAN!" Yelled McGonagall. 

"So, please write your statement!! A hearty applause for Professor Lupin! And the next one is..... Neville Longbottom!!! Welcome!!!" 

The Gryffindors cheered loudly, stomping and whistling. 

"Neville!!! Neville!!!" 

Neville was blushing badly and he tripped on the stairs, landing on his face. 

"Well, m-m-my song is called 'Shooting star'. Yeah, uhh, um enjoy???" 

**"****No one seems to think too much of me here  
And their glad to tell it to my face  
And they know I'm not really supposed to be here  
I'm completely out of place"**

Images of Neville with Snape sneering down at him, McGonagall scolding him, Slytherins laughing behind him, Flitwick patiently showing him the right wand movements.  
  
**"Somehow there has got to be a reason  
Even as I try and think it through  
There's a bolt, from the blue**" 

An image of a smiling Harry on a broom, swooping down to Neville holding his toad. 

  
**"And I see a shooting star  
set apart from all the rest  
While the other stars are standing still  
He's on a quest  
Every night this shooting star  
dances across the twilight sky  
Cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
And he's longing to know why"**  


Neville can't get his potion right and nobody helps him, because Snape forbade it 

**"I feel so much better when it's night time  
that's when I can sorta disappear  
when the sun is set is the right time  
for pretending I'm not here"**  


Neville sitting in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, reading a book about plants, everyone is crowded around somebody with messy black hair and he looks longingly at the group. 

  
**"Sometimes I just stare into the heavens  
Wondering if the answer is in sight  
That's when I see the light"**

Neville sitting near a window, looking outside and a shooting star comes by, Neville closes his eyes. 

  
**"Of my shooting star  
on his way to who knows where  
He's the one like all the stars  
He outshines up there  
and the solitary star  
is an awful lot like me  
On an endless search through time and space  
for a place that won't seem wrong"**  


Neville in the garden house, humming, while Professor Sprout smiles warmly at him. 

**  
"If we both hang on for long enough  
We both somehow are strong enough  
We'll find our real, real love"**  


An image of his insane parents 

**"Every night this shooting star  
dance across the twilight sky  
Cos he knows he doesn't quite fit in  
and he's longing to know why"** Finished Neville, eyes shimmering. 

"That was sad, but great! I'm quite touched Neville!! Great work! Don't you think so???" Said Lee. 

Cheering and clapping was his answer. 

"NEVILLE!!!!" Shouted Harry. "That was great!!" 

Neville beamed and waved, cheeks red, eyes twinkling. 

_'Hn, that Longbottom. I pity him, but I don't like him. Had I been to harsh?? .... Nah!'_

Git! 

"So, and the next one is...... The one and only greasy git Severus Snape!" 

_'What?!'_

__

__**TBC....**

Please review!! 

asa-chan 


	2. Severus' performance, Dumbledore's whist...

**Karaoke Show**

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews!! I'm so happy that you like my little ficcie. Here is chapter 2, enjoy and laugh!! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will receive their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

**Warning**: Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizards'_. 

****

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, a tradegy.... 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**-CHAPTER 2-**

Last time: 

"So, and the next one is...... The one and only greasy git, Severus Snape!" 

__

_'What?!'_

------------------------- 

_'Who are you calling greasy?!_' His mind screamed. 

Hehe, it's your turn 

_'Already????!!! Okay, Severus old boy, be calm and look cool. You can do it!! You're a Slytherin!!! Go!!!'_

Severus Snape stood up and stalked towards the stage, robes billowing out behind him. 

He was the picture of coolness and proudness, a real Slytherin. 

Not. 

In fact, he looked like an overgrown bat, but nobody sane ever dared to say that in his face. 

The man had a bad temper and a even more terrible glare and if you want more information ask Neville Longbottom, publisher of the book series: 

_How to recognize the different Snape glares_

He will gladly help you. 

_'Okay, rock them! Shock them!!! You can do it!!'_ Screamed Severus' mind. 

He waved his wand, 10 ½ inches pine and dragon heartstring, good for charms, particulary undressing charms *cough*, and the music started. 

**"Ooh, ooh**

****

**No sleep**

**No sleep until I´m done with finding the answer**

**Won´t stop**

**Won´t stop before I find the potion for this magical cancer**

**Sometimes**

**I feel like I´m going down and so disconnected**

**Somehow**

**I know that I´m haunted to be wanted"**

An image of Severus, standing in his potion lab, dark circles under his eyes and a green potion bubbling in a cauldron before him 

**"I´ve been watching**

**I've been waiting**

**In the shadows**

**For my time**

**I´ve been searching**

**I´ve been living**

**For tomorrows**

**All my dark life"**

Severus in his Death Eater robes, kneeling on the dungeon floor, shaking badly, but you can see determination in his eyes 

**"Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows**

**Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows"**

Severus lurking in the shadows, his black robes hiding him. 

**"They say**

**That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe**

**But I**

**I´d rather kill myself**

**Than turn into his loyal slave"**

Severus with his wand drawn, blood running down his face, but he is glaring at a certain dark lord. 

**"Sometimes**

**I feel like I should go and play with the lightning**

**Somehow**

**I just don't want to stay and wait for the cursing"**

An image of two pair of eyes appeared, one pair has emerald green eyes, the other pair has blood red eyes. 

**"I´ve been watching**

**I've been waiting**

**In the shadows**

**For my time**

**I´ve been searching**

**I´ve been living**

**For tomorrows**

**All my miserable life**" 

Severus in his room, clutching his left arm in pain. 

**"I´ve been **

**Walking**

**Walking in circles**

**Watching**

**Waiting for something**

**Feel me**

**Touch me**

**Heal me**

**Come take me higher"**

Severus pacing in the hospital wing, he is looking at someone with black hair. 

**"I´ve been watching**

**I've been waiting**

**In the shadows**

**For my time**

**I´ve been searching**

**I´ve been living**

**For tomorrows**

**All my bitter life"**

Severus leafing trough a huge potions book, eyes narrowed, biting his lips 

**"I've been watching**

**I've been waiting**

**I've been searching**

**I've been living**

**For tomorrows"**

Severus sitting with his back to a tree, watching at his students, particulary three students with Gryffindor badges on their robes. 

**"Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows**

****

**Ooh, ooh **

**In the shadows "**

Severus walking down the stairs to the dungeons, he dissappeares in the shadows. 

**"I've been waiting..."**

Severus stared at the audience. Nobody moved, nobody blinked, they just watched with open mouths. 

"Really, the goldfish imitations are old. I don't need to see all of your not brushed teeth." Said Severus, frowning. 

Still nothing. 

_'Hn....'_

But then, you could hear clapping. 

Everyone turned around and saw Harry Potter, clapping. 

Severus raised his eyebrows. 

_'My, my Mr.Potter, you're clapping for me?? Want to get a better potions mark?? We will see about that...'_

That sent his faithful Slytherin students out of their stupor and they began to shout and whistle. 

"Professor Snape!!!!! Professor Snape!!!!!" 

Slowly, the rest began to clap. 

"Bloody hell, I didn't think that Snape could sing so well!" Breathed Ron, still very impressed and slightly shocked, that his greasy professor could sing. 

"Yeah, that was amazing. Even the lyrics fitted, I liked it very much." Agreed Hermione, deep in thought. 

_'Who could have been the person with the black hair in the image? Snape obviously cared about the person very much, I do wonder....is he...?'_ Thought Hermione, stroking her chin 

She glanced at Harry, but he, of course being Harry, was oblivious. 

_'Could it have been....???'_

"Hey, Mione hadn't that been 'In the Shadows' from the Rasmus?" Asked Harry, eyes shining. 

"Yes, you know them, Harry? Did the Dursleys let you hear music?" She responded, curious. 

"No, not really but I heard that song in the radio and the announcer said who the perfomers were..." Harry trailed off, eyes following the black-clothed professor. 

_'He is practically devouring him with his eyes... And I noticed how Professor Snape eyed Harry during the song... oh, the possibilities... '_ Grinned Hermione, a plan forming in her mind. 

_'Operation Matchmaker begins!'_ Declared Hermione's mind. 

"Hey, pay attention, Lee is going to say who the next singer will be!" Said Ron, elbowing Harry. 

"Okay, uh thank you for that song, Professor Snape.... Next performer is..... is Professor Albus Dumbledore..... Hey, that's great!!!" 

The whole students screamed themselves hoarse. 

Albus climbed up the stairs and turned around, beaming. 

"Thank you!!! My song is: Always look on the bright side of life!" 

"From Monthy Phyton?!" Gasped Hermione and Harry together, both knowing the famous muggle comedy group. 

_'Albus, you're nuts.'_ Thought Severus. 

I rather like that song Commented the voice. 

_'I didn't ask you!'_ Shot Severus back. 

Meanie! 

"Mounty Potion?" Asked Ron, perplexed. 

Albus cleared his troath and waved his wand, grinning cheerfully. 

**"Some things in life are bad,  
They can really make you mad,  
Other things just make you swear and curse,  
When you're chewing life's gristle,  
Don't grumble,  
Give a whistle  
And this'll help things turn out for the best.  
And...  
  
Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the light side of life."**

A beaming Dumbledore in his office, offering Lemon Drops.  


**"If life seems jolly rotten,  
There's something you've forgotten,  
And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing.  
When you're feeling in the dumps,  
Don't be silly chumps.  
Just purse your lips and whistle.   
That's the thing.  
And...  
  
Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the right side of life,"**

Albus in bright pink robes with glittering gold stars on it, whistling while a certain potions professor stands behind him, glaring , with bright pink hair with yellow polka dots. 

  
**"For life is quite absurd  
And death's the final word.  
You must always face the curtain with a bow.  
Forget about your sin.  
Give the audience a grin.  
Enjoy it. It's your last chance, anyhow.  
So,...  
  
Always look on the bright side of death,  
Just before you draw your terminal breath."**

A grinning Albus, chewing on a Lemon drop and lazily waving his wand around, hexing Deatheaters, while various teachers are running around, trying to stun Deatheaters.  
  
**"Life's a piece of shit,  
When you look at it.  
Life's a laugh and death's a joke it's true.  
You'll see it's all a show.  
Keep 'em laughing as you go.  
Just remember that the last laugh is on you."**

Albus in lila robes, with dancing lemon drops, flowers and faires on it and curlers in his hair, smiling, while shocked students are gaping at him 

  
**"And...  
  
Always look on the bright side of life.  
Always look on the right side of life.  
  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!   
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!  
Always look on the bright side of life!"**

****

****After a long silence... 

Snickering 

Giggling 

Muffled laughter 

Then... 

Full, loud laughter. 

"Thank you, thank you!" Shouted Dumbledore, waving and stepped from the stage, skipping _'SKIPPING!'_ to his seat. 

Severus was sitting in his chair, face flaming, he was seething. 

_'Albus, you bastard!! Just had to humiliate me in front of my students!!! That's it, you're a dead man!!!!' _

The worst thing was, that the canine duo was laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes. 

_'This is so uncool!'_ Moaned Snape's mind. 

He felt in the gazes in his back, but didn't dare to turn around. 

"Did you see that?! Snape with pink hair! Pink! I thought I was going to die!" Snickered Ron. 

"R-r-ron...!" Hermione tried to scold him, but even she was laughing so hard she couldn't speak. 

"Yeah, the but the bright yellow polka dolts gave me the rest!" Gasped Seamus, from the ground, where he had fallen during Dumbledores performance. 

Harry tried to surpress his laughter, but he simply couldn't and he broke down in hysterical laughter. 

"Hahahahahaha!!! That was too much!!" 

Even the Slytherins were laughing. 

_'Should I use Avada Kedavra, or Cruciatus Curse?? Hmm, Avada or Crucio, Avada or Crucio, Avada or Crucio, hey, why won't I use both??? Enjoy your last minutes Albus!!!!!'_ Cackled Snape, eyes glittering wildly. 

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Severus continued to laugh, but after a while he noticed that everyone around him was silent. 

He stopped and looked around, everyone was staring weirdly at him. 

_'I laughed out loud???? Oh fuck!'_ Cursed Severus. 

"Uh, yes, after Professor Snape finally had lost it, we will continue. Kay?" Said Lee. 

Severus could hear his students muttering. 

"Snape must have breathed in too much potion fume...." "No, maybe he had that madness deep bottled inside him and that incident broke that seal...." "I always knew that Snape hadn't all his marbles...." "Had somebody hexed him??" "A mental breakdown, next time he will be shipped off to St.Mungos Mental Disturbed Section...." 

_'I'm not...'_

"Okay and the next one is..... Colin Creevey!" 

Colin stood up and hurried to the stage. His brother, Dennis, had the camera already in his hands. 

"Okay, this song id dedicated to my personal hero, Harry Potter!" 

Everyone looked at Harry, who was blushing. 

"The song is called Hero, it's from Mariah Carey! Here I go!" 

**"There's a hero **

**If you look inside his heart **

**You don't have to be afraid **

**Of what you are **

**There's an answer **

**If you reach into your soul **

**And the sorrow that you know **

**Will melt away **" 

Harry in his Gryffindor robes, he is sitting on his Firebolt, smiling encouragely at Colin. 

**"And then a hero comes along **

**With the strength to carry on **

**And you cast your fears aside **

**And you know you can survive **

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

**Look at him and be strong **

**And you'll finally see the truth **

**That a hero lies deep buried in him **

****

****Colin staring determindly ahead, wand clutched in his fingers.****

****

**"It's a long road **

**When you face the world alone **

**No one reaches out a hand **

**For you to hold **

**You can find love**

** If you search within yourself **

**And the emptiness you felt **

**Will disappear "**

Harry with his wand out, standing in front of frightened first years, glaring at Deatheaters, behind him Colin. 

**"And then a hero comes along **

**With the strength to carry on **

**And you cast your fears aside **

**And you know you can survive **

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

**Look at him and be strong **

**And you'll finally see the truth **

**That a hero lies deep buried in him**" 

Harry smiling sadly at his fellow Gryffindors, reassuring them. 

**"Lord knows **

**Expectations are hard to follow **

**But don't let anyone **

**Tear them away **

**Hold on **

**There will be tomorrow **

**In time **

**You'll find the way"**

****

****Harry in front of Voldemort, his robes tattered, his side bleeding, but the will to survive is written on his face. 

**"And then a hero comes along **

**With the strength to carry on **

**And you cast your fears aside **

**And you know you can survive **

**So when you feel like hope is gone **

**Look at him and be strong **

**And you'll finally see the truth **

**That a hero lies deep buried in him**" 

The word 'hero' appears behind Colin. 

"Yeah!!! You rule Colin!" Screamed Dennis, waving madly, hopping up and down. 

"Oi, Harry so popular! I'm so jealous!" Ron nudged Harry. Harry swatted his arm away, his face crimson. 

"Oh, shut up Ron, can't you see that Harry is embarassed?" Chuckled Hermione. 

"Of course I can see that!!! But it's so funny, Harry you have a really loyal admirer!!" 

"RON!" Shouted Harry. 

The freckled boy just grinned, avoiding Harry's elbow. 

"Oh, that was really a good song to describe our favourite hero, Harry Potter! We will have a break for 30 minutes, please vote what song you want to hear, refreshments and snacks are on the side table. What song do you want?" 

The whole Gryffindor house looked up at the same time and shouted: 

"It's my life from Bon Jovi!!!" 

_'Those lyrics do fit him.... That little rule-breaker...Maybe I should punish him?'_ Thought Severus and licked his lips. 

"Okay, It's my life by Bon Jovi. Does anyone disagree?" 

Silence. 

"Okay, here we go!" 

**//This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud//**

****

Severus glanced at Harry, who was dancing with Parvati Patil, all seventh year Gryffindors were smirking. 

  
**//It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life// **

****

****_'I like those lyrics....'_ Thought Severus nonchalantly, picking dirt from his fingernails.**  
**  
**//This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks //**

All the Gryffindor linked arms with the Hufflepuffs.  
  
**//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life //**

The Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws had their arms in the air and were jumping up and down.  
  
**//Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down//**

Now the Slytherins were standing  
  
**//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive//**  
  
All houses were dancing.__

__  
**//It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!//   
**

_'Those Gryffindors.....' _Smirked Severus, running a hand trough his hair. 

"Second song?" Asked Lee. 

The Hufflepuffs smiled in a very creepy way. 

"Control by Puddle of Mudd!" 

_'Oh! Hufflepuffs and that song? Miracles do exist... I underestimated them...'_

**//I love the way you look at me  
I feel the pain you place inside  
you lock me up inside your dirty cage  
well I'm alone inside my mind  
  
I'd like to teach you all the rules  
I'd get to see them set in stone  
I like it when you chain me to the bed  
but then your secrets never shone  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
so why's there even you and me?  
  
I love the way you rake my skin  
I feel the hate you place inside  
I need to get your voice out of my head  
Cause I'm that guy you'll never find  
  
I think you know all of the rules  
there's no expressions on your face  
I'm hope that some day you will let me go  
Release me from my dirty cage  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's there even you and me?  
  
I love the way you look at me  
I love the way you smack my ass  
I love the dirty things you do  
I have control of you  
  
I need to feel you  
You need to feel me  
I can't control you  
You're not the one for me, no  
  
I can't control you  
You can't control me  
I need to feel you  
So why's there even you and me.....  
  
You're not the one for me, no// **

Severus was shocked, as was the rest. 

Those songs followed: P.I.M.P (50 Cent), Get busy (Sean Paul), Snake (R.Kelly),Cleaning out the closet (Eminem), Hotel California (Eagles) [requested from Dumbledore], I can (Nas) 

After the songs... 

"So, the next performer will be.... The only man who was able to break out of Azkaban, the one and only Sirius Black!!! Godfather of Harry, sexy falsely accused escaped convict!!" 

_'Hah, that mutt and sexy?!'_

**TBC... **

Am I a bitch or am I a bitch? Review! 

asa-chan 


	3. Guilty, Goyle&Crabbe and Severus' Song: ...

**Karaoke Show**

**Review replies:**

_Potter-Freak 123_: Here is the update. Remus already sang, in chapter 1. His song was Rise&Fall 

_Soki:_ Thank you. Now you will know, waht Sirius wants to sing 

_Dir en Grey:_ Phew! I'm glad that you find that fic funny. Isn't Dir en Grey the name of a japanese Hevy Metal/Rock band? 

_Write-on 3108:_ You will?? Thank you!! 

_Prophetess of Hearts:_ Hehe, you have to wait. Harry will be one of the lasts person to sing. Thanks for the review. 

_Lady Lightning_: Uhh, thanks for the review. 

_Author of Hogwarts online_: Forgive me, but I didn't want to write your whole name. I also found the song funny. I thought, it fitted Dumbledore's personality. 

_Cassa_andra:_ I know that I'm a bitch. And proud of it! ^_~ Patience, you will find out. Thank you for the review. 

_Lupenlee:_ Hey, thank you!! My first flame for this fic!! Care to elaborate??? Why does it sucks? An explanation would be nice. 

_womanintobyscoat_: Thankie!! Here is more! 

_flying-piggy-123:_ Cool name. I like Snape, I like sarcasm and who is the person who likes sarcasm in HP? Our favorite potions master! Thanks for the review! 

_Chi7890:_ Yeah, I also love 'Control'. Puddle of Mudd rule! Here is the update! Thanks for the review! 

_Nyades Road Ghost:_ Oh, well then I have to update fast. Thanks for the review!!! 

_kangaroo:_ Well, if I have the time..... Thanks for the review! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will receive their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

**Warning:** Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizards'_. 

****

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, a tradegy.... 

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**-CHAPTER 3-**

Last time: 

"So, the next performer will be.... The only man who was able to break out of Azkaban, the one and only Sirius Black!!! Godfather of Harry, sexy falsely accused escaped convict!!" 

__

_'Hah, that mutt and sexy?!'_

---------------------------------------------- 

The girls began to scream as Sirius began to walk towards the stage, shaking his slim hips and blowing kisses. 

A first year fainted as Sirius winked at her. 

_'What has mutt 2, what I don't have?'_ Pouted Severus, twiddling with his thumbs. 

Well, he hasn't greasy hair, has a pleasant personality, doesn't glower and scowl so much like you, he hasn't a hooked nose, he smiles a lot, doesn't favor anyone, well maybe his godson, he is fair and he makes fun of you, the snarky, mean bastard of a potions professor Said the voice. 

_'I feel all better now. You really made my day.'_ Sneered Severus, very put out. 

No problem!!! 

Sirius cleared his troath and smiled softly at Harry. 

"This song is called 'Guilty'. And Harry, just that you know, I will always love you." 

"AWWWW!" Cooed the female population of the students. 

Severus nearly gagged. _'More mushy scenes and I will puke!'_

Now, now Severus, that was so cute! 

_'Are you the voice in my mind, or a voice in Lavender Brown's mind? All girly, girly!'_

Well, excuse me, for feeling, unemotional bastard! Huffed the voice. 

Sirius waved his wand and the music started. 

**"****I feel guilty  
My words were empty  
No signs to give you  
I didn't have the time for you"**

Sirius not greeting Harry at Grimmauld place 12.   
  
**"You said I was careless  
and you said I didn't care  
I used to be there for you  
And you've said I seemed so dead, that I have changed  
but so have you"**  


Sirius falling through the veil. 

  
**"Guilty, guilty I feel so  
Empty, empty you know how to make me feel"**

Sirius standing before Lily's and James' gaves.  
  
**"I put a shield upon you  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I would have only burdened your mind  
never meant to make you cry"**

An image of Harry, crying in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
**"You've been so tough  
I can see right through you  
I used to be there for you**

**So I won't leave, won't say goodbye  
cause you have changed, but so have I"**  


Harry looking at the lake, no expression on his face, clenching his hands. 

  
**"I never though that the time and the distance  
between us made you so much older  
You carried the world on your shoulders"**

Finished Sirius, in his eyes were tears. 

"Sirius...!" Choked Harry, tears tripping down his face. 

Sirius ran of the stage, to Harry and embraced him. Harry hugged him back. 

"Oh, now that was touching! That was Sirius Black, godfather of Harry!" 

Minerva was sniffling, a handkerchief in her hand. Hagrid was sobbing, Sprout was also crying and Dumbledore was smiling sadly. 

_'Oh god, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.... Really!'_ Snorted Severus. 

"Okay, after the emotional song we will hear... Crabbe&Goyle!!" 

Only a few Slytherins clapped. 

"Okay, our song is called 'Dare to be stupid'." Said Crabbe in a gruff voice and clumsily waved his wand. 

**"Put down your wand and listen to us  
It's time for us to join in the fight  
It's time to let your babies grow up to be wizards  
It's time to let the bedbugs bite  
  
You better put all your eggs in one basket  
You better count your chickens before they hatch  
You better sell some wine before it's/its time  
You better find yourself an itch to scratch  
  
You better squeeze all the Charmin you can, while Snape is not around  
Stick your head to the sunning hex and get yourself a tan"**

An image of Snape, stalking down the halls, a sneer on his face  
  
**"Talk with your mouth full  
Bite the hand that feeds you  
Bite on more than you chew  
What can you do  
Dare to be stupid"**

Goyle and Crabbe munching on chicken legs.  
  
**"Take some wooden sickles  
Look for Mr. Filch  
Get your mojo working now  
I'll show you how  
You can dare to be stupid**  
  
**You can turn the other cheek  
You can just give up the ship  
You can eat a bunch of cakes and forget to leave a tip**" 

Goyle&Crabbe gobbling down Chocolate cakes.  
  
**"Dare to be stupid  
Come on and dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Let's go  
  
It's time to make a mountain out of a molehill  
So can I have a volunteer  
There's no more time for crying over spilled milk  
Now it's time for crying in your butterbeer"**

Goyle&Crabbe drinking butterbeer  
  
**"Settle down, raise a family, join the DE**

**Buy some sensible Dragon hide boots and a Firebolt  
And party 'till you're broke and they fly you away  
It's OK, you can dare to be stupid  
  
It's like spitting on a fish  
It's like barking up a tree  
It's like I said you gotta buy one if you wanna get one free"**  


Goyle&Crabbe in the Transfiguration room, looking cluelessy around trying to change a chair into a dog. 

  
**"Dare to be stupid (yes)  
Why don't you dare to be stupid  
It's so easy to do  
Dare to be stupid  
We're all waiting for you  
Dare to be stupid  
  
Burn your candle at both ends  
Look a gift horse in the mouth  
Mashed potatoes can be your friends"**

Goyle&Crabbe eating mashed potaoes.  
  
**You can be a coffee achiever  
You can sit around the house and watch Leave It To Beaver  
The future's up to you  
So what you gonna do  
  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
What did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
Tell me, what did I say  
Dare to be stupid  
It's alright  
Dare to be stupid  
We can be stupid all night  
Dare to be stupid  
Come on, join the crowd  
Dare to be stupid  
Shout it out loud  
Dare to be stupid  
I can't hear you  
Dare to be stupid  
OK, I can hear you now  
Dare to be stupid  
Let's go, Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid  
Dare to be stupid**" 

Goyle&Crabbe finished the song, posing, grinning. 

Behind a banner appeared 

'STUPID AND PROUD OF IT!!!'

"Okay..... That was interesting..... " Remarked Lee. 

_'That are Slytherin students?? How stupid can a wizard be???' _Thought Severus, shaking his head. 

"Next one is.... Seamus Finnigan of Gryffindor House!!!!" 

Seamus hurried to the stage, a cloak around him, smirking the whole time. 

_'Oh god, that smirk...... I should have brought earplugs....'_

Buttplugs are more useful! Said the voice innocently. 

Albus looked as Severus, as the man in question began to sputter. 

"Severus...?" Asked Albus, concerned. 

"I-I-I'm o-okay, R-r-r-really....." Stammered Severus the headmaster, knowing that his cheeks were Gryffindor red. 

Dumbledore didn't really believe him, but turned away. 

_'Buttplugs?! How dare you?! Now also Albus thinks I'm insane!! You stupid voice!!! I should...!!' _Screeched Severus. 

But imagine Harry, naked with a buttplug in his tight, little ass... Smirked the voice. 

*Thud* 

Albus Dumbledore turned around again, wanting to ask his co-worker about the noise and saw that his potions master had fainted, because of a massive nosebleed. 

_'Really Severus had been so weird in the last weeks....'_ Thought Albus andspoke: "Enervate!" 

Severus shot up, glancing wildly around him. 

"Uh!" 

"What happened?!" Asked Albus. 

"Well, ......it was nothing.. yeah..." Mumbled Severus. 

Yeah, just the mental image of Harry naked knocked you out. But I must say, what a delicous image.... Drooled the voice. 

_'Shut up!'_

"Okay, my song is Sexbomb!" Grinned Seamus and waved his wand. 

"Oh!" Gasped the muggle-born students. 

Seamus threw off his cloak and the whole school was stunned. He was wearing tight leather pants and a skin-tight red shirt. 

**"Aw, Aw baby, Yeah, ooh Yeak, huh, listen to this  
Spy on me baby use satellite  
Infrared to see me move through the night  
Aim gonna curse, hex me right  
Aim gonna like the way you fight  
And I love the way you fight"**

Seamus wriggled his hips and licked his lips, smirking the whole time.  
  
**"Now you found the secret code  
I use to wash away my lonely blues well  
So I can't deny or lie cause you're a  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb uh, huh  
You can give it to me when I need to come along give it to me  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on baby you can turn me on  
You know what you're doing to me don't you. ha ha,  
I know you do"**

He waved his wand again and Harry appeared next to him, only in tight leather pants and in an emerald green short tanktop. 

The girls squealed and screamed. 

The boys cat-called. 

_'Holy Shit!_' Gaped Severus. 

You're drooling. 

_'Who cares?'_

Right! 

Sirius and Remus were wolf-whistling. 

  
**"No don't get me wrong ain't gonna do you no harm no  
This bomb's made for lovin' and you can shoot it far  
I'm your main target come and help me ignite, ow  
Love struck holding you tight hold me tight darling**" 

Seamus embraced Harry and rocked his hips against Harry's.  
  
**"Make me explode although you know the route to go to sex me slow slow baby  
And yes  
I must react to claims of those who say that you are not all that huh, huh,  
huh"**

Harry also smirked and began to slid off his tanktop.  


Four Hufflepuff's first years fainted. McGonagall was red in her face. Sprout was blushing, Dumbledore was beaming, Flitwick was blinking, Trelawney was muttering, animal 1 and 2 were dancing. 

  
**"Sexbomb sexbomb you're a sexbomb  
You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on darlin'  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb sexbomb"**

Both began to rub their bodies together. 

  
**"You can give it to me when I need to come along  
Sexbomb sexbomb your're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on"**

Seamus caressed Harry's tigh. 

_'HANDS OFF!! That's my man!'_ Screamed Severus' mind.  
  
**"You can give me more and more counting up the score  
Yeah  
You can turn me upside down inside out  
You can make me feel the real deal, uh uh  
I can give it to you any time because you're mine  
Ouch, Sexbomb, aw baby"**

Harry got on his knees besides Seamus and rubbed his face against Seamus' tigh, like a kitten. 

More girls fainted. The seventh year Gryffindors were screaming themselves hoarse.  
**  
"Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And you can give it to me when I need to be turned on  
no, no  
Sexbomb sexbomb you're my sexbomb  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
And baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Ooh baby you can turn me on turn me on  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on oh  
Baby you can turn me on  
Well baby you can turn me on"**

Seamus hugged Harry and dipped him. 

"WOW!!! Do you feel the sexual tension in the air??? That was amazing!!! Great!!" 

"Seamus!! Harry!! Seamus!! Harry!!! Seamus!! Harry!!" Chanted the Gryffindor house. 

Both grinned and winked. 

"Hehe, as a little surprise we will randomly choose somebody who has to sing a song, we want him/her to sing and he/she has to dress up and dance. And our victim is....." 

_'Not me, not me, not me!!!!' _

__

__"Oh dear! Professor Snape!" 

_'ARGH!!!! Do you hate me or what, god?!'_

__

__"What shall Professor Snape sing? Choose!!!" 

The houses looked at each other, nodded and shouted together: 

"I'm a little teapot!" 

_'Traitorus Slytherins!'_ Snarled Severus. 

You have to face it like a man. 

Severus walked to the stage and scowled. 

"Who will do the honors?" Snickered Lee. 

"I!! I!!" Shouted Professor McGonagall. 

"Okay!" 

_'Damn you Minerva!'_

Minerva smiled, waved her wand and Severus Snape was dressed like a teapot. 

The students laughed. 

**"****I'm a little teapot, short and stout**  
**Here is my handle** [one hand on hip], **here is my spout** [other arm out straight]  
**When I get all steamed up, hear me shout  
Just tip me over and pour me out!**  
[as the song ends, he leans over and tips arm out like a spout]  
  
**I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true  
Here's an example of what I can do   
I can change my handle to my spout** [He switchs arm positions and repeats tipping motion]  
**Just tip me over and pour me out**" 

"Mwahahahahahahaha!!!" 

Students were rolling on the floor, laughing their guts out. 

The teachers weren't better. 

Oh god!!! Oh my god!! Hahahahaha!!! Buahahahahaha!! Laughed the voice. 

"O-okay.... After Professor Snape's wonderful *giggle* and funny *snort* performance... The next singer will be.....yeah it's the normal performance, Ron Weasley!" 

**TBC...**

Review and I will continue! 

*smirks* 

asa-chan 


	4. Ron's Far Distance, Harry the androgyn s...

**Karaoke Show**

**Review replies:**

_Pixyfairy 120:_ Don't worry slash will come soon. Thanks for the review! 

_Potter-Freak 123:_ No, they are not dating. You like it? I'm glad. Thanks for the review! 

_Roseaxis:_ I'm happy that you like it! Thanks! 

_Fallen Dragon:_ Sorry, but I've already chosen a song for Harry and it's not from Evenesences. Thanks for the review! 

_Cassa_Andra: _I drool with you! Thanks for the review! 

_Furor Scribiendi:_ Here is the update! *Laughs* I just thought that such a sexy little dance would be nice, I mean a song like **'Sexbomb'** just screams: DANCE! Thanks! 

_Chi7890:_ Well, I like Sevie but it's so funny to bash him!! Yeah, I'm evil! ^_~ 

_Dwv:_ I just had the thought, make fun of Snape, the song 'I'm a little teapot was there and whoops! Thanks for the review!! 

_Prophetess of Hearts:_ Well, I had to look the song up and there was the second verse! Thanks for the review! 

_Malvolio 1342:_ Thank you! I had found the song 'Dare to be stupid' on a Lyrics Page and thought: That is the song they have to sing! 

_Write-on3108:_ Thank you!! Here is a cookie!! ^_^ 

_Nyades Road Ghost:_ I also makes spelling mistakes! Don't worry! Thank you for the review!! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will receive their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

**Warning:** Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizards'_. 

****

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

****

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, a tradegy.... 

**-CHAPTER 4-**

Last time: 

"O-okay.... After Professor Snape's wonderful *giggle* and funny *snort* performance... The next singer will be.....yeah it's the normal performance, Ron Weasley!" 

----------------------------------------------------------- 

Ron blushed bright red as he jogged down to the stage, too short robes billowing out behind him, like Snape's. 

_'How did he learn that? That's my image style!! Bastard of a Gryffindor!'_ Sneered Severus, still dressed as a pink and red teapot. 

Why didn't he transfigure himself back? 

That was the 1 Million Galleons question. 

Want to hear the truth? 

Snape was been and is still horrible at Transfigurations. That's the sad, sad truth. 

And Minerva refused to turn him back. She enjoyed seeing her dear co-worker in such a delicate situation. 

_'BITCH!'_ Severus thought, glaring daggers at the head of Gryffindor. 

"O-okay my song is called Far Distance!" 

(A/N: I know, Author's notes are annoying but I have to say: I don't like Ron. So I chose a song that, in my opinion describes him) 

**"I have often dreamed  
of a far-off place  
Where a hero is welcome,  
would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds will only cheer  
When they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying  
This is where I'm meant to be"**

Ron standing in the spotlight, cherishing the cheers from a the crowd.  
**  
"I will be there someday **

**I can go the distance  
I'll find my way  
If I can be strong  
I know ev'ry mile  
Will be worth my while  
When I go the distance   
I will be right where I belong**" 

Ron on his broom as the Gryffindor Keeper 

**"Down an unknown road   
To embrace my fate   
Though that road may wander   
It will lead me to you   
And a thousand years   
Would be worth the wait   
It might take a lifetime   
But somehow I'll see it through "**  


Ron looking at Hermione, a smile on his face 

  
**"And I won't be looking back   
I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track   
No I won't accept defeat   
It's an uphill slope   
But I won't lose hope   
Till I go the distance   
And my journey is complete "**

Ron scribbling on his Potions Essay, eyes narrowed while Harry and Hermione are behind him, already finished.  


**"But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part   
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart "**  


Harry after the third task, eyes wide and unseeing, his wand and Cedric's body in his arms. 

**"Like a shooting star   
I will go the distance   
I will search the world   
I will face its harms   
I don't care how far   
I can go the distance   
Till I find my hero's welcome   
Waiting in your arms ... "**

Ron biting on his lips, wand ready.  
  
**"I will search the world   
I will face its harms   
Till I find my hero's welcome   
Waiting in your arms****"**

Finished Ron, staring at Hermione who gulped and blushed, looking to the side.. 

"That was Ron Weasley!! And it seems a new romance will take it's place! How cute!!!" Commented Lee, teasing both. 

"LEE!" Yelled Hermione and Ron, both red in their faces. 

_'Typical Gryffindor, always wanting the spotlight and the praises.'_ Snorted Severus. 

Who doesn't want fame and glory? Even you wanted fame as you joined Voldemort. Human grope to be wanted and needed in life. Said the voice. 

_'...'_

"So!! Once again a victim will be choosen who will be singing, dancing and everything. And it is.... Our hero Harry Potter!! The man-who-lived!" 

_'Hehehe! Feel the humilation and the pain Potter!'_ Cackled Severus. 

"What should our hero sing?" 

Hermione said something to the other girls, they nodded, smirked and yelled: "Karma Chameleon von Boy George!" 

Harry groaned. "Not with the Make-Up and anything!" He shouted. 

"Oh yes!" 

_'Why does it have to be me? Oh well, Snape had to sing I'm a little teapot, I think that was emberassing...but funny... And I'm gay... Oh well. You're a Gryffie Harry, show some courage! '_

"Okay, I'm ready!" Said Harry. '_I hope.' _

Minerva waved her wand, and Harry had sudenly long hair with little braids in it, red lipstick, mascara, rouge and a nice cap. 

He wore a lose white blouse, a red west, lose khakis and white shoes, red gloves. 

_'He looks good with Make-Up... Was that Boy George a homo?I think I'll enjoy the song.. Oh yes....' _Thought Severus, licking his lips. 

"And you have to act like him! And your victim is Snape!"" Said Lee. '_Yes.... Hehe, that's your chance Harry! Go for it!'_ Grinned Harry and began to sing. 

_'Me, a victim??!'_ Severus was confused. 

**"****There's the loving in your eyes  
All the way  
If I listen to your lies would you say  
I'm a man without conviction  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
How to sell a contradiction  
You come and go  
You come and go"**

Harry walks up to Severus, shaking his hips and winking to the swooning students. 

  
**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**  


He sat himself on Severus' lap, wriggling and stroking Severus' cheek. 

  
**"Didn't hear your wicked words  
Every day  
And I used to be so sweet  
I heard you say  
That my love was an addiction  
When we cling  
Our love is strong  
When you go  
You're gone forever  
You string along  
You string along"**  


Harry got up and leaned down, face to face to Severus, licking his lips. 

  
**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**

Harry was rubbing himself against Severus.  
  
**"Every day is like survival  
You're my lover  
Not my rival  
Every day is like survival  
You're my lover  
Not my rival"**

Harry smiles softly at Severus.  
  
"**I'm a man with conviction  
I'm a man who doesn't know  
How to sell a contradiction  
You come and go  
You come and go"**

Harry petting Severus' hair. 

  
**"Karma Karma Karma Karma  
Karma Chameleon  
You come and go  
You come and go  
Loving would be easy  
If your colours were like my dream  
Red, gold and green  
Red, gold and green"**

Harry kisses Severus on the cheek and walks away, swaying his slim hips. 

_'Holy shit.... A dream has come true...'_ Thought the dazed Potions professor, mind in la-la-land. 

Hey Sev, old boy? Earth to Severus, earth to Severus? Answer! 

_'...'_

Okay, he is wasted... 

Harry had his back turned to the Professor, he was smirking and inside he was jumping up and down because of joy. 

_'I have kissed Severus Snape!! Yeah Harry, you rule! You rule! You're the man!!'_ Laughed Harry's mind. 

A lot of students were jealous. Especially the girls. 

_'This Snape is so bloody lucky...And he looks like he is in Nirvana!!!!'_ Thought most of them, gripping their seats tightly. 

Hermione snickered. _'Plan A successful. You go girl! You have the brains!'_

Ron was gaping, face pale, freckles standing out, eyes wide. 

"Mione, had Harry just kissed Snape?! Snape! Our Potions Professor?! EWW!" He said, apparently Sirius had thought the same, because just in that moment he fainted. 

"Oh dear" Smiled Remus and petted Sirius' head. 

_'That was too much for him. But that had been sexy... Wow Harry, you sexy little beast...'_ He thought. 

"Come on Ron, I thought it was cute! But my god, Harry can sing. What a voice. Harry should have been named: Boy-who-has-the-most-beautiful-voice-in-the-world." Smiled Hermione, clapping. 

"Harry that had been wonderful!" Squealed Ginny. Harry smiled shyly at her, blushing. 

"You think so??" He asked, running his hand through his long hair. 

"Yes!" Chorused Parvati and Lavender, eyes glinting in the light. "And Make-Up suits you! You look so good with it! So pretty, if not handsome!! And that long hair... Ohh, it suits you so much!! It look so pretty1 So glossy and silky!!" 

"Oh... That's good..." 

_'I hope they don't want be as guinea pig...'_ Thought Harry, sweating. 

"Wow!! That was a wonderful performance!!! Harry Potter as Boy George!! That was simply great!!" Shouted Lee, gripping his microphone tightly in his hand. 

Severus clapped quietly, his brain still not working. 

Albus chuckled._ 'Ahh, young love... How wonderful'_

"Are you okay, Severus? You're looking a bit off....." Asked Albus, stroking his beard. 

"..." 

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Beamed Albus and turned away to talk with Minerva, who was still in shock, seeing her Golden boy behaving like that. 

_'He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. HE kissed me. He KISSED me. He kissed ME! HE KISSED ME!!! Oh my god! HARRY POTTER KISSED ME!!!! ME! HAH! TAKE THAT YOU SUCKERS!!! HE KISSED ME!!! NOT YOU!! LOSERS!! LOSERS!! NYAH NYAH NYAH!!' _ Yelled Severus' giddy mind, doing a little happy dance. 

_'Now I can die happy.....'_ Sighed Severus. 

"Really Harry! That was great!" Grinned Neville, clapping Harry on the back. 

"Thanks!" 

"Yeah, Harriet. That long hair... Did you decide to become woman??" Asked Seamus slyly. 

"Of course, my dear Sandy!" Mocked Harry in a high-pitched voice, batting his long eyelashes and puckering his red lips. 

"Okay, after that we will be hearing....Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin House!!!" 

Pansy strut forward to the stage, head held high and smiling. 

"Okay, my song is called 'Bitch'" 

**"I hate the world today  
You're so good to me  
I know but I can't change  
Tried to tell you  
But you look at me like maybe  
I'm an devil underneath  
Selfish but sweet  
Yesterday I cried  
Must have been relieved to see  
The softer side  
I can understand how you'd be so confused  
I do envy you  
I'm a little bit of everything  
All rolled into one "**

Pansy and Draco, talking. 

  
**"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
I'm a child, I'm a daughter  
I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
I do not feel ashamed  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way "**

Pansy smirking, wand raised, behind her Goyle&Crabbe. 

**"So take me as I am  
This may mean  
You'll have to be a stronger man  
Rest assured that  
When I start to make you nervous  
And I'm going to extremes  
Tomorrow I will change  
And today won't mean a thing "**

Pansy in the Potions Room, scribböing on the paper, glancing at Draco. 

**"Just when you think, you got me figured out  
The season's already changing  
I think it's cool, you do what you do  
And don't try to save me "**

Pans yin the Slytherin Common Room, ignoring Draco, looking at her left arm. 

**"I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
I'm a goddess on my knees  
When you hurt, when you suffer  
I'm your angel undercover  
I've been numb, I'm revived  
Can't say I'm not alive  
You know I wouldn't want it any other way"**

Pansy smiled coyly, blew a kiss at Draco and went to her chair. 

The students clapped. 

"Hey, the song does fit Pansy. She is a bitch!" Ron whispered to Harry. 

Harry nodded. 

"Okay, that was Pansy Parkinson!!! So, what do you want now? Another performer or the randomly choosen victim?" 

Everyone shouted together: "VICTIM!" 

"Okay. Victim Nr.3 is..... Sirius Black!!!" 

Sirius who was awake again, just shrugged his shoulders and went to the stage. 

"What should our resident ex-convict sing?" Asked Lee. 

Snape grinned, a plan forming inside his devious, cunning Slytherin mind. 

_'The pefect oppurtunity to humiliate him!'_ Thought Severus gleefully and shouted: "Who let the dogs out by Baha Men. He has to dress up like a mutt, what he is in reality!" 

Everyone stared at Snape, then nodded. 

_'Snape... That means war...!'_ Seethed Sirius, but said anyway: "Okay, it's not like that I have a choice. I will do it" 

The students cheered and Minerva waved her wand and Sirius was dressed like a dog. A collar was around his neck and he had cute dog-ears on the top of his head, his face was painted and he had a cute, shaggy tail. 

The outfit was bright pink. 

It seemed like Minerva McGonagall had a bit Slytherin in her. Oh dear. 

"Cute doggie! Here fetch!" Shouted Remus, smiling cheekily. 

Sirius just growled, while Severus laughed himself nearly to death, forgetting that he was dressed like a pink teapot. 

**"Who let the dogs out?  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Sirius was wagging his tail, eyes glinting. Behind am image of dogs appeared, moving their muzzles like they were singing..  
  
**"When the party was nice, the party was jumpin' (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
And everybody havin' a ball(Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo)  
I tell the fellas 'Start the name callin' (Yippie Yi Y)  
And the girls report to the call  
The poor dog show down  
  
"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Many dogs running around, barking happily.  
  
**"I see ya' little speed broom head up our coast  
He really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger"**

Sirius as Padfoot, growling at Snape,  
  
**"(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
  
I'm gonna tell myelf (Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
To any girls calling them canine(Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
Tell the dummy 'Hey Man, It's part of the Party!'(Yippie Yi, Yo)  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind (Yippie, Yi, Yo)  
Her bone runs out now"**  


James and Lily, Padfoot in front of her, grinning a doggie grin. 

  
**"Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
  
Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone   
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone  
All dogy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it"**

All dogs holding a bone in their snouts, tails wagging. 

**"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

An image of dogs dancing. 

**"I see ya' little speed broom head up our coast  
He really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger!"**  


Padfoot happily licking a laughing Harry's face. 

  
**"Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my myind on  
Do you see the rays comin' from my eye  
What could you be friend  
that Benji man that's breakin' them down?  
Me and my white short shorts   
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they do­ah-ooooo (howl)"**  


Dogs giving victory-signs and smoking cigars. 

  
**"Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out? (woof, woof, woof, woof)"**

Finished Sirius, still wagging his tail and moving his doggie ears. 

The students were rolling on the floor, laughing madly. Harry was holding his sides, tears trailing down his cheeks, laughing. 

Oh man!! That was funny! Gasped the voice. 

_'You're right. I don't like Black, but that was too funny!' Answered_ Severus, still grinning. 

"Oh man!! That was hilarious!! Great! Simply great!!! That was Sirius Black!" Laughed Lee, gasping for breath. 

Sirius bowed deeply, grinned and changed to Padfoot, his fur was still pink and ran towards Remus, yipping and barking. 

"Okay, after that the next performer will be.... Hermione Granger, the brain of the school!" 

_'What?! Already? Oh god!'_ She thought. 

"Don't worry, you will do it wonderfully!" Smiled Harry. 

"Thanks...." 

_'Hm, Miss Hermione Know-it-All Granger has too sing? I wonder...'_ Mused Severus. 

**TBC...**

How was it? Please review!! 

asa-chan 


	5. A bookworm, a singing dragon, two Casano...

**Karaoke Show**

**Review Replies:**

_Potter-Freak 123_: Whew! Another Ron-Hater... Oh well, I heard the song '_Who let the dogs out'_ and I wanted Sirius as a victim, so I thought: That is the song! Oh yeah, Harry will sing again. Remember: Harry was a victim, not a performer. 

_Nyades Road Ghost: Okay_, this chapter is for SS/HP fans! Don't worry, here is the Slash! 

_Flying-piggy-123:_ Thank you. ^o^ 

_Malvolio 1342:_ I also loved Snape's mantra. And well Sirius.. *Whistles innocently* Thanks for the review! 

_Cassa_Andra:_ Yeah, the song _Bitch_ suits Pansy very much. I love Victim Time! Hehe. Well, Sev is in reality a sex-deprived, horny man. Well, I like to think so. ^_~ I hope you'll like what Hermione sings. 

_Elyhyn:_ Thank you! Phew! I'm glad that the songs suit the charas! I like your Extreme Seduction fic! Here is the update! 

_Velvetina:_ Everybody wants to know what Hermione will sing.... Here is the update! Thanks for the review! 

_Chi7890:_ I'm sorry about the bus. Not. **;-P **I also like this chapter most. Thanks for the review. 

_Lillian-and-Lime_: I'm glad that the fic is funny. And... Draco will sing, even in this chappie! 

_Corwin1:_ Here is the Slash! Thanks for the review! 

_Write-on 3108_: Umm, is this a good sign? Thanks for the review! 

_Angel Turnded Devil:_ Here is the update! Thanks! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will win their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

**Warning**: Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizard'_. 

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, DM/HG, and much more 

**Disclaimer: ***sings* I don't own Harry Pooooootteeeeeeeeeeeeer! *window cracks* hehehe. 

**-CHAPTER 5-**

Last time: 

Okay, after that the next performer will be.... Hermione Granger, the brain of the school!" 

__

_'What?! Already? Oh god!'_ She thought. 

"Don't worry, you will do it wonderfully!" Smiled Harry. 

"Thanks...." 

__

_'Hm, Miss Hermione Know-it-All Granger has too sing? I wonder...'_ Mused Severus. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Hermione stood up, face determinded, but stopped by a bunch of seventh year Ravenclaws. They nodded and four Ravenclaws followed Hermione to the stage. 

"What is she doing?" Asked Ron perplexed. 

Harry shrugged, but inwardly grinned. "No idea." 

Hermione took a deep breath and said: "Okay, my song is called _I'm a bookworm_. The Ravenclaws behind me kindly agreed to help me by my performance. Thank you." 

Hermione waved her wand and the music started. 

**"I'm the kind of worm   
Who likes to coil up with a book   
I worm my way inside it   
And have myself a look   
I'm a bookworm baby   
Reading books is what I do "**

Hermione nose buried in the book: _Hogwarts, a Histrory._  
  
Background Ravenclaws: **"That's what you do, that's what you do!"   
**  
**"And if you love reading baby   
You can be a bookworm too "  
**

Hermione in the library, leafing through a book called: _Transfiguration; How to perfect your work _

  
**"Some worms like to garden   
They dig the dirt all day   
I'd rather read about it   
I'm a bookworm all the way   
I'm a bookworm baby   
Reading books is what I do"**  
  
Background Ravenclaws: "**That's what you do, that's what you do! "**  
  
**"And if you love reading baby   
You can be a bookworm too "**

The Golden Trio in the library, Ron yawning, Harry reading a book about Potions, written by Severus Snape, completely focused on the book and Hermione, reading a book about charms. 

_'Hah! He read a book written by me! You're the man, Sev!_'   
  
**"Books make me wiggle   
Books make me squirm   
And that is why I am a real bookworm   
Hey let me tell you now   
Let's read those magic stories   
A Hogwarts, a History book is what I need   
I inch along the page and then I   
Read, read, read   
I'm a bookworm baby   
Reading books is what I do "  
**  
Background Ravenclaws: **"That's what you do, that's what you do!"   
**  
**"And if you love reading baby   
You can be a bookworm too   
And if you love reading baby   
You can be a bookworm too"**

Finished Hermione, grinning. 

The audience was stunned, but quickly began to clap and cheer. Hermione and the Ravenclaws bowed deeply and went to their seats. 

Albus Dumbledore was beaming. 

_'More beaming and his face will tear apart...'_ Thought Severus sourly. 

"That was Hermione Granger!! Great!! Next one is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and all around git!" 

The Slytherin yelled loudly and Draco strut to the stage, smirking. 

"I wonder what Malfoy will sing...." Whispered Ron, glaring at Draco. 

"We will see." Smiled Harry, catching Hermione's eye. 

"I usually don't assiociate with... Muggle things, but I had to choose a song and I thought this song will good enough for me. Here it goes. It's called _Clint Eastwood,_ a stupid name... " 

**"Oh oh oh oh oh   
I ain't happy,   
I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand   
I'm useless but   
not for long   
The future is coming on****" **

Draco on his Nimbus 2001, sneering down at his team-members. 

  
**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long   
The future is coming on  
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on" **

****

****Draco in the Slytherin Common Room, around him are Crabbe&Goyle, he is glancing around.**  
**  
**"Yeah... Ha Ha!   
Finally someone let me out of my cage   
Now, time for me is nothing cos I'm counting no age   
Now I shouldn't be there   
Now you shouldn't be scared   
I'm good at repairs   
And I'm under each Devil Snare   
Intangible   
Bet you didn't think so I command you to   
Panoramic view   
Look I'll make it all manageable   
Pick and choose   
Sit and lose   
All you different crews   
Chicks and dudes   
Who you think is really kickin' tunes?   
Picture you gettin' down in a picture tube   
Like you lit the fuse   
You think it's fictional   
Mystical? Maybe   
Spiritual   
Hearable   
What appears in you is a clearer view cos you're too crazy   
Lifeless   
To know the definition for what life is   
Priceless   
For you because I put you on the hype shit   
You like it?   
Wandsmokin' righteous with one token   
Psychic among those   
Possess you with one go "**  


Draco in the Potions Room, glaring at Crabbe. 

  
**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand**

**I'm useless,but not for long   
The future is coming on   
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long   
The future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on"  
**

Draco in the Malfoy Manor, glaring at his father. 

  
**"The potions ingredients, the basics   
Without it you can't make it   
Allow me to make this   
Childlike in nature   
Rhythm   
You have it or you don't that's a fallacy   
I'm in them   
Every sprouting tree   
Every child apiece   
Every cloud you see   
You see with your eyes   
I see destruction and demise   
Corruption in disguise   
From this fuckin' enterprise   
Now I'm sucking to your lies   
Through Crabbe, though not his muscles but the percussion he provides   
with me as a guide   
But y'all can see me now cos you don't see with your eye   
You perceive with your mind   
That's the inner   
So I'm gonna stick around with Goyle and be a mentor   
Bust a few rhymes so mother fuckers   
Remember where the thought is   
I brought all this   
So you can survive when law is lawless   
Feelings, sensations that you thought were dead   
No squealing, remember   
(That it's all in your head)"   
**

Draco scowling at his father, wand drawn, ready to fight for his life. 

**"I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand   
I'm useless, but not for long   
The future is coming on   
I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad   
I got the Snitch in my hand  
I'm useless, but not for long   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future is coming on   
It's coming on   
It's coming on   
My future" **

Draco glanced around, noticing the shocked faces of the students and he smirked, grey eyes flashing. 

"Shocked. I hope so." With that Draco got off the stage, head held high, chest puffed out. 

"Uhh... well, that was Draco Malfoy. Not bad at all. Okay, now it's Victim time! Hehehe!" 

A groan filled the Great Hall. 

"And not that you'll forget it, you can be choosen once again. Just that you're warned..." 

_'What?! I bet I'll be once again choosen.... Why me?'_ Moaned Severus' mind. 

Don't be so pessimistic! 

_'I am realistic. That's different.'_ Sneered Severus, glaring at he place where Lee was. 

If you say so. 

"Wow!!! There are two persons!!! And those are: Severus Snape and Harry Potter! To the stage!" 

Severus thumbed his head aginst his hands. 

_'I knew it. Somebody must have rigged it... bastard!' _Thought the distressed Potions Master. 

In a far off place a certain author whistles innocently, while staring at her monitor. 

_'I'm going to sing with Severus Snape!! Thank you god! Thank you!_ _*background chor: **HALLELUJAH!!***_ ' Laughed Harry's mind. 

They both stood up and went to the stage, not looking at each other, gulping and thinking this thought: 

_'Don't jump on him, don't jump on him, don't jump on him!'_

Lee cleared his troath and announced: "Okay, because I like Anime and Manga, especially Weiß Kreuz, so I chose a translated song. Original the song is in japanese. It's called _Bosanova, Casanova_. Enjoy! Professor McGonagall?" 

Minerva waved her wand again, and both men were dresses in shiny black leather pants and lose whirt shirts. 

Very yummy. 

The girls screamed loudly. 

They both looked at the lyrcis and gulped, but waved their wands anyway. 

Harry: 

"**I want to strike that soft skin,  
binding you with my love  
With wounds that will never fade **

**I want to ache with jealousy,  
teased by your parting lips  
In a long, long kiss **

**Coursing with growing love  
My body trembles"**

****

****Harry strokes Severu' cheek and smiles softly, eyes shining. 

Severus: 

"**I won't let you escape a single sigh  
Desiring you tied to me, fawning at my feet **

**Suddenly I embrace you from behind  
Seeking the heart's pounding  
Closing glistening eyes **

**Swear to forever be fallen from virtue  
Let us drown in our destiny"**

****

****Severus embraces Harry tightly from behind, burrowing his head in Harry's still long hair. 

Harry&Severus:

"**All of that skin like snow  
I want to make mine" **

Both gaze at each other, eyes unreadable. 

**"Come here before my eyes  
Don't hide, show yourself freely  
Come kneel before me, begging for love  
Laugh cursingly at shyness **" 

Harry kneels before Severus. 

**"I want to strike that soft skin,**

**binding you with my love  
With wounds that will never fade **" 

Severus bends down and bites Harry's earlobe lightly, Harry moans quietly, running his hands up and down on Severus muscular tighs. 

Sirius passes out. 

Again. 

Remus smiles and says: "Oh dear." 

Again. 

**"I want to ache with jealousy  
Teased by your parting lips  
In a long, long kiss  
In a long, long kiss  
In a long, long kiss **" 

They kiss each other a long, long time. 

After a long silence. 

"YAHOOOOOOO!! Harry! Severus!" 

The students were whistling, clapping and shouting, stomping their feet. 

_'How intense...'_ Thought Albus, happily munching on a Lemon Drop, while fanning a unconcious Minerva McGonagall. 

Hermione was grinning, Ron was white in the face, Ginny was chuckling and Draco was smirking. 

"Oh man!!! That was ... wow!!! Suddenly it's so hot in the hall now... Great!! Uh, guys.. Can you please quit your kissing? Guys?" 

Severus and Harry were still kissing. 

"GUYS!" 

Severus and Harry jumped and glanced around them, both were blushing and panting. They stared at each other, blushed some more and went to their seats, hands shaking, lips swollen, sweat running down their faces . 

As Harry was in his seat he thought: _'Merlin's beard! I kissed Severus Snape on the lips. And what lips they are...so soft... Oh god..... I KISSED THE SLYTHERIN SEX GOD!'_

"YES!" He shouted, not caring that everyone stared weirdly at him. 

That was Severus thinking: _'.........Bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss._' 

Okay. 

_'..... Okay... I think I'm going to like Slash! Fangirls unite! Bwahahaha!!'_ Thought Hermione. 

Albus Dumbledore was still beaming. 

_'Thank god, that Sirius is still out cold. He would have had a hear-attack.'_ Mused Remus, petting Sirius like a dog. 

"Well, next performer is..... Parvati Patil of Gryffindor house!" 

Parvati giggled and skipped to the stage. 

"Okay, my song is called Barbie girl. Here goes nothing!" 

She waved her wand and Dean Thomas appeared next to her. 

"Hi Parvati!" He said.  
"Hi Dean!" She answered  
"Do you wanna go for a ride?"  
"Sure Dean!"  
"Jump In...  
  
**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!"**

****

****Parvati giggling, in pink robes, brushing her long hair.  
  
**"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!"**  


Parvati with Lavender in Divination, both looking at Trelawney in awe, hand clasped. 

  
**"I'm a dark bimbo girl, in a magic world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**  
  
Parvati and Dean are dancing, swaying their hips.  
**  
"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation!"**  
  
**"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"**  


Parvati smiles coyly and winks at the male students, who are cat-calling. 

  
**"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"**  


Dean hugs Parvati and mouth the words: I'm always yours 

  
**"Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**  
  
**I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)**"  
  
"Oh, I'm having so much fun!"  
"Well Parvati, we're just getting started!"  
"Oh, I love you Dean!!" 

Finished Parvati, smiling and she quickly pecked Dean on the lips and both got off the stage. 

"Ohh, another couple!! That was cool! Parvati and Barbie girl!" 

_'I do not want to know what a **Barbie** is. Sounds horrible. Pink. Urgh!'_ Thought Severus. 

Oh, your brain is finally working again? 

_'I beg to differ. I was just... surprised._' Answered Severus, thinking about the, in his opinion, wonderful kiss. 

_'Bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss._' 

Oh god, nobody can't save you anymore. 

'_'Bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss, bliss_...' Chanted Severus' mind, focused on the kiss. 

Oh dear. 

"Okay, next performer is.... Ginny Weasley!" 

**TBC...**

*whistles* I hope that satisfied the SS/HP fans. Review please! 

asa-chan 


	6. Emeralds, a sexy Werewolf, a loony Luna,...

**Karaoke Show**

I'm really sorry about the delay! But my computer kindly decided to crash.... *mutters* stupid thing...But I wrote fast and here is chapter 6!!! Enjoy!! 

****

**Review Replies:**

_Chi7890:_ I also loved the SS/HP. And I also thought, chapter 4 had been better. Thanks for the review! 

_Corwin1:_ Really? You listened to Clint Eastwood? That's cool! Thanks for the review! 

_Potter-Freak123:_ I will help you by your search for your ass. I also thought, that is Hermione's song! I don't know, is this enought SS/HP? Nah! You can never get enough SS/HP! 

_Nyades Road Ghost:_ Here is more! Thanks for the review! 

_Malvolio1342_: I thank you for your review! Well, you're right poor Remus. 

_Cassa_Andra:_ I did not write it. I searched by Google for a song for Hermione and found the lovely song! I also love the kiss. And the song is bloody fantastic! Oh yeah, Fangirls UNITE! P.S: I think the songs is from the Sesame Street... *sweatdrops* 

_Velvetina:_ I don't know. I need 1 hour, sometimes only 1 minute... .. Thanks for the review! 

_Lillian-and-Lime:_ Yeah, I just thought: What song would fit Parvati? And then: Barbie Gir!! Well, Siri can't have a heart-attack yet, he still needs to sing one more time! 

_Setsuri:_ Oh yes, Weiss Kreuz rocks! Thanks for the review! And now all: Bliss, bliss, bliss!! ^_~ 

_Shahanna:_ Thank you for the review. 

_Write-on3108:_ Yes, you keep coming back. Thank god! Thanks for the review! 

_Limited sanity_: Here is the update!!! Thanks for the review! 

_Furor Sribiendi:_ Yeah, Weiß Kreuz rules! Especially the songs! Velvet Underworld.... Ohh! It's your fav. Humor fic? I'm so flattered! Thanks for the review! 

_Jaypallas_: Thanks. I had to look up that song... 

_Jennifer:_ It's funny? I hope yo! Thanks for the review! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will win their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

****

**Warning**: Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizard'_. 

****

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

****

**Disclaimer:** Is Harry Potter mine? NO! 

****

**-CHAPTER 6-**

Last time: 

"Okay, next performer is.... Ginny Weasley!" 

--------------------------------------- 

Ginny blushed which clashed horribly with her bright red hair, but stood up and went to the stage, hand clenched. She wore a red sweater, a navy blue pleated skirt and brown shoes. Her light brown eyes were determinded. 

__

_'I can do that! I will do it for Harry!'_ She thought. 

"Ginny!!! Ginny! Ginny!" Chanted Hermione, Ron and Harry, waving a banner. 

She took a deep breath and said: "Okay, my song is called Emerald. I dedicate the song to Harry Potter, my personal hero. I'm ready." 

__

_'Oh god! First Colin dedicated his song to me and now Ginny... I think I' going to die!!'_ Thought a blushing Harry, trying to hide his face as everyone turnded his/her head to him and smirked knowingly at him. 

"See? I knew that Ginny worships you!" Laughed Ron, patting Harry on the back. 

"Oh, just sod off!!" Harry said. 

Ginny waved her wand and the music started. 

****

**"Confess what you crave  
a life without pain  
you'd kill for the taste  
But the hurt still remains"**

Harry in his second year, as everyone stared suspicously at him, thinging that he was the Heir of Slytherin.  
  
**"Still they don't know who you really are"**

Harry surrounded by many fans, all staring in awe at his scar.  
  
**"Just be still my Emerald  
I'll be waiting for you  
Do exactly what your're told  
I'll be waiting for you"**  


Harry smiling serenely, emerald green eyes shining. 

  
**"Ashamed by the threats  
you pierce the embrace  
Afraid and alone  
In a dark lonely place"**

Harry imprisoned in a dark cell.  
  
**"Did you alway want to be  
Did they try to steal your soul  
Did they hurt you with deceit  
Can't you come in from the cold  
Be still my Emerald  
I'll be waiting for you"**

Ginny smiled at Harry and the song ended. 

"Wow!! That was... I can't describe it.. It was a great song!! That was Ginny Weasley!!!" Shouted Lee Jordan. 

The students, especially Harry and the teachers clapped. 

Ginny beamed and went off the stage, rushed to Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She giggled and ran to her seat. 

__

_'ARGH! HOW DARE YOU!!! HE'S MINE! MINE! I'M TELLIN YA!! ARGH!!! YOU STUPID WEASEL!!'_ Screamed Severus mind. 

Calm down buddy, she just kissed him on the cheek. 

__

_'CALM DOWN?!! CALM DOWN?!!! ARE YOU STUPID?? SHE KISSED HARRY!!! AND YOU SAY: CALM DOWN?! DO YOU WANT ME TO CASTRATE YOU?!'_ Hissed Severus. 

Oh, ignore me, I don't exist! Lalala!! Said the voice nervously. 

__

_'Good.'_

"Okay, now comes V-I-C-T-I-M TIME!!" Snickered Lee. "And the victim is.... Remus J. Lupin! Hey, what's your middle name, Prof. Lupy???" 

"Jordan! Don't be so rude!" Shouted McGonagall. 

Remus smiled. 

"It's okay. My middle name is quite stupid but I will tell you. It's Johannes. But what song do I have to sing?" 

"I'm a Werewolf baby!" A familiar voice yelled. Remus turned around and saw that Harry had been the one yelling. 

"Okay, it's I'm a Werewolf baby! To the stage! Professor McGonagall?" Lee said. 

Minerva waved her wand and Remus suddenly only had a tight Jeans on. No shirt and other things. Just tight, nice Jeans. 

Once again, a few first years fainted and the Gryffindors chanted: "Remus! Remus!! He is the man! If he can't do that, nobody can! WOHOOOOOO, Professor Lupin!" 

Sirius doggie eyes perked up and he sat up and looked around. Then he saw Moony and he whistled loudly. 

"Man, I'm impressed Moony!! Go! Go! Go! Shake your sexy little ass for me!" 

The students snickered. Albu beamed. Minerva frowned. 

Remus blushed brightly, but nodded anyway and waved his wand. 

__

_'Harry has a better ass....' _Severus thought sourly. 

I wholeheartily agree! He has a good bum but not as nice as Harry's. Harry has a sexy ass. Yummy.... 

__

_'Oh yes. What an ass....' _

****

**"The moon goes up, I start to sweat  
Call Mediwitch Poppy, call Potions Master Sev  
My brain goes numb, my blood gets hot  
All I need is what you got."**

Remus starts dancing, swaying his hips. 

****

**"I'm a werewolf, baby, here I come  
I'm a werewolf, baby, here I come."**

An image of Remus, amber eyes glinting, grinning. 

**"I lose control, I just can't stop  
You look so good, like sweet cream top  
Ripped my pants, ripped your shirt  
I'm gonna eat you Sirius, for dessert."**

Sirius smirks and starts to strip, trailing his hand down his chest. 

Girls and boys are screaming 

****

**"I'm a werewolf, baby, here I come  
I'm a werewolf, baby, here I come"**

Remus goes to Sirius, running his hand trought his brown/gray hair, smiling. 

****

**"I can smell your blood, I can hear you breathe  
I'm gonna catch your heart right off your sleeve  
Love you forever, fuck you raw  
I'm gonna screw you, like the movie you saw."**

Remus growled the last words and jumped on Sirius. 

The students started cheering. Harry was beaming, high-fiving first Ron than Hermione. 

__

_'I knew that the song will arouse them! What a show! Wohooo! You rule, you rule!! I knew that I'm gay for a reason!' _ Screamed Harry's mind. 

__

_'I'm hetero all right... But that was delicous. Will Hermione be angry if I say to her, I want to join a Slash-fanclub??'_ Wondered Ron. He glanced at Hermione, who was jumping up and down, cat-calling. _'I don't think so.'_

__

_'YAHAAAAA!! I think I should go to Fanfiction.Net..... And read those Slash fics!! And I have to start a Slash-Fanclub. I wonder if Ron wants to join? _

__

_..._

__

_Nah!'_ Thought Hermione, plans running through her mind. 

__

_'I have to admit that was sexy...._' Thought Severus. 

Oh yes. 

"Whew!!! That was.. Oh!! Okay, next performer is....Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw!!" 

Luna grinned and ran to the stage. Harry had to stiffle giggle. She wore bright orange cauldron-shaped earrings and had her wand behind her ear. 

"Okay my song is called Eternal Crazy.... Hey, where's my wand? I just had it in my hand..." 

The audience laughed loudly. "Behind your right ear!" Ginny called. "Oh, really? Thank you Gin!!" Luna took her wand and waved it. 

****

**"What they say  
They say I'm crazy when it comes to them  
(No matter what they say)  
(No words I know can keep me away from those creatures)   
(They say I'm crazy)  
This is why"**

Luna smiling, talking about some Crumble Horned Snorkack, whatever that is....  
  
**"They see me walking down this lonely hallway**

**They see me talking when I'm the only one in view  
(They say I'm crazy)  
Well I'm not crazy  
(Maybe a little crazy)  
When it comes to them**" 

An image of Luna, wearing her radish earrings.  
  
**"I hear them whisper  
Certainly, she's lost her mind  
And draw conclusions on any reasons they can find  
They say I'm crazy  
Well I'm not crazy  
(Maybe a little crazy)  
When it comes to them**

**(They say I'm crazy)  
Well I'm not crazy  
(Maybe a little crazy)  
When it comes to them, them**"  


Luna walking down a hallway, people behind her back are pointing at her. 

  
**"(When it comes to them)  
All others just a waste of time  
(When it comes to them)  
There is nothing more on my mind  
(When it comes to them)  
I'm just in love  
(I'm just in love)  
And a little (crazy)  
When it comes to them**

**Yes I'm just crazy  
When it comes to them**"  


Luna talking with Harry about Thestrals. 

  
**"They've come to notice  
That it's a smile I always wear  
And those who notice  
That when I'm down it's still there  
(They say I'm crazy)  
Oh, but I'm not crazy  
(Maybe a little crazy)  
When it comes to them**"  


Luna hopping up and down, ecxitedly talking about Blibbering Humdinger. 

  
**"(When it comes to them)  
All others just a waste of time  
(When it comes to them)  
There's nothing more on my mind  
(When it comes to them)  
I'm just in love"**

Finished Luna, grinning. 

A few people looked to the side, all had guitly expressions on their face. 

"Yeah! Luna!" Harry shouted and began to clap. Quickly, the other Gryffindors joined him. 

"Okay!! That was Luna Lovegood, our resident somehow loony but nice Ravenclaw!! That was good!! Okay, once again Victim time. And the choosen victim is.... The Slytherin blondie! And I decided that he has to sing: Little Bunny Fu-Fu!!!" 

"WHAT?!" Yelled an enraged Draco, left eye twitching madly. The Gryffindors began to laugh. 

'_Little Bunny Fu-Fu? What in the seven hells is that?! Sounds horrible!'_ Thought Severus. 

Believe me, you don't want to know. 

"To the stage please." Grinned Lee. 

Draco glared, but stood up and went to the stage, muttering not so nice words under his breath. 

Harry grinned. 

__

_'I may not hate Dray anymore but seeing him, dressed up like a bunny... Oh man!! That will the best moment in my life! Thank you Merlin!'_

Minerva waved her wand again and Draco now had cute soft white bunny-ears, a fluffy white jacket and trousers, white gloves and a fluffy white bushy tail. 

"HOW CUTE!! AWWWW!!" Cooed the female students. The male students laughed. 

Draco glared furiously, but waved his wand. 

****

**"Little bunny fu-fu,** (He holds up two fingers)  
**hopping through the forest** (He bounces his hand up and down)  
**Scooping up the field mice,** (He makes a scooping motion with hand)  
**and bopping them on the head." (**slap top of fist with palm)  


Behind Draco an image of hopping bunny's appeared. 

  
_(Spoken)_  
**"Then down came the Good Fairy, and she said:**  
**Little Bunny Fu-Fu, **(wags forefinger - "no-no")  
**I don't wanna see you** (wags forefinger - "no-no")  
**Scooping up the field mice, **(scooping motion with hand)  
**and bopping them on the head."** (slaps top of fist with palm)  


_(spoken)_

**"I'll give you 3 chances,  
and if you don't behave,  
I'll turn you into a Goon!"**  


**"Little bunny fu-fu,   
hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice,   
and bopping them on the head.**"  
  
_(Spoken)_  
**Then down came the Good Fairy, and she said:  
Little Bunny Fu-Fu,  
I don't wanna see you  
Scooping up the field mice,   
and bopping them on the head.**  


_(spoken)_  
**"I'll give you 2 chances,  
and if you don't behave,  
I'll turn you into a Goon!"**  
  
**"Little bunny fu-fu,   
hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice,   
and bopping them on the head."**  
  
_(Spoken)_  
**"Then down came the Good Fairy, and she said:  
Little Bunny Fu-Fu,  
I don't wanna see you  
Scooping up the field mice,  
and bopping them on the head."  
**

_(spoken)_  
**"I'll give you 1 more chance,  
and if you don't behave,  
I'll turn you into a Goon!**"  
  
**"Little bunny fu-fu,   
hopping through the forest  
Scooping up the field mice,   
and bopping them on the head."**  
  
_(Spoken)_  
**"Then down came the Good Fairy, and she said:  
Little Bunny Fu-Fu,  
I don't wanna see you  
Scooping up the field mice,  
and bopping them on the head.**  
  
**POOF! You're a goon!"  
**  
_(Spoken)_  
**"And the moral of the story is:  
Hare today, goon tomorrow!**" 

Finished Draco, scowling, his puffy tail wagging slightly. 

. 

. 

. 

Silence 

. 

. 

. 

The Great Hall shook because of the roaring laughter. Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor, laughing madly, tears streaming down their faces. Hermione was giggling, eyes shining. 

Even the Slytherins were laughing. 

__

_'*snort* Pffft..... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!'_ Laughed Severus, holding his sides, shaking his head. 

Are you allright? 

__

_'I am, but seeing Draco like this--!! I would have killed somebody just to see Lucius Malfoy's face in the moment!! Oh Merlin!!!' _

Draco frowned and got off the stage, his fluffy white ears twitching. 

"Hahahahahaha!!! Okay, that was Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house!! Now, what do you want? A performer or Victim time?" Asked Lee, snickering. 

"Victim!" 

"Okay, Victim is.... Oh!" 

"Oh?" 

"It's once again Harry Potter!' 

Harry groaned, but went to the stage. 

"And he will sing Come, Baby, Come by K7!" 

Minerva waved her wand and Harry was dressed in baggy jeans _'A shame.'_ thought Severus, a green T-Shirt, fingerless black gloves and a cap. 

****

**"****Yeah, Bounce, Come on Bounce, Bounce, come on Bounce **

**Someone's always in control, you know what I'm sayin **

**I slam the door - Boom! **

**When I come into the bedroom. Wham! Bam! **

**'Cause I'm the king of the castle **

**na na na turn me on, turn me loose**! 

**Come on, come on try to hit it, it's a hassle **

**come get some of this 'cause we got the innuendo **

**play me like Nintendo, never ever let go (no!) **

**keep it so loud you hit 'em the crescendo "**

Harry smirks and goes to Severus, dancing all the way. 

Severus gulps. 

'_Heaven, here I come.'_

****

**"Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do **

****

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some **

**(you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some) **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some **

**(you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some)" **

Harry sits on Severus' lap and starts to rock slightly. 

Sirius was crying. 

"Why him, Harry why him?!" 

"Oh dear." 

****

**"(Are you tired? Give me love) **" 

Harry starts to rub his pelvis against Severus'. 

****

**"Well, I can hear the ring ring ring **

**the telephone goes ring **

**Hello, Hello, but we're still gettin busy **

**pum pump pump - hua! **

**now your gettin' busy **

**I can slow it down so you can pump it (pump it) **

**better move it fast so you can thump it (thump it) **

**two balls and a bat, a pitcher wears a hat **

**slidin' into home base, trying to hit a home run, (hua!) **

**swing batta' batta' batta' batta' batta' swing!" **

Harry does a little lap-dance. 

****

**"Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some **

**(you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some) **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some **

**(you gotta give me lovin' and you gotta give me some)" **

Harry hugs Severus. 

****

**"Break it down, break it down, come on **

**Bounce! Move it all around, Move it all around Bounce! **

**Pump it up and down, pump it up and down, Bounce! **

**Move it all around, Move it all around Bounce! **

**Pump it up and down, pump it up and down, Bounce, Bounce!"**

Harry starts bouncing. 

****

**"Tell me do you like it? Yeah, Yeah **

**Do you want a little more? Yeah, Yeah **

**Now tell me do you love it? Yeah, Yeah **

**Come on! Do do you love me? Ha! I can feel it! **

**Hua baby baby, come on, ha baby baby, let it go! **

**Hua baby baby, come on, ha baby baby, give it to me! **

**ha baby come on, ha baby, give it to me!"**

Harry throws his arms in the air and shakes his body. 

****

**"Ha! Straight up, now tell me! **

**Bounce, Come on Bounce, Bounce, come on Bounce **

**Bounce, Come on Bounce, Bounce, come on Bounce **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some!! **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**Come baby come, baby baby, come come **

**when you gotta give me lovin' then you gotta give me some!!" **

Harry smirked and went to his seat, leaving a very distracted and aroused Potions Master. 

__

_'Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'_

"Bloody hell!!! That was Harry Potter! An applause please!! 

The audience stomped their feets, clapped and whistled. 

"Okay, then next performer will be..... Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor!!!" 

****

**TBC...**

Okay, I know it was short. But please review!!!! And please excuse my mistakes, I 've no beta-reader for the fic. 

asa-chan 

  



	7. No sunshine when he's gone, Harry's song...

**Karaoke Show**

Here is chapter 7! Please R&R! 

**Review replies:**

_Write-on3108:_ I hope you like your dear mental images. Thanks for the review! 

_Shahanna:_ Thanks for the review! 

_Velvetina: _*grin* Yeah, what did Hermione say: Fangirls unite! Glad that you now love Slash! 

_Lillian-and-Lime:_ I also loved Remus' song! And Bunny Fu Fu.... *smirk* Thanks for the review!! ^^ 

_Potter-Freak123:_ Who doesn't envy Sevvy?? I mean, a delicous Harry on your lap? *drools* 

_flying-piggy-123:_ Uhh, thanks? 

_Chi7890:_ Thanks! How I get the lyrics? Well, sometimes I have the song and think that is the perfect song for him/her. Or I just search for them on the Internet. Google is good... 

_Badassgothicgirl: _*blushes* I'm glad my fic made you laugh. Thanks for the review! 

_arlette:_ Oh thank you, I'm so flattered!! *smile* 

_Cassa_Andra:_ *chuckles* I also loved Harry's performance and Hermiones/Ron thought was fun to write. In many fics Ron is disgusted by Slash, so in this fic he likes it!!! Fangirls/Fanboys unite! 

_kayla:_ Glad you find it funny. Thanks for the review! 

_Mimo-chan: _*blushes* Thanks!!! Thank you! 

_Celena2:_ When?? Well, have a little patience... But don't worry they will relive their tension! I also like the song, it's very.... uh.. Romantic, yes. 

_Harriet Jamina Potter:_ Well, of course I can send them to you. What lyrics do you want? Thanks for the review! 

_Severa Septima Snape:_ The big butt song? Never heard of it, have to look it up... I'm glad that you like my story. Thanks for the review! 

_zaraky**:** _Nope, I never did. But this is the reason: Because the author wants them to have great voices! 

_Trunks-01:_ Thanks!! 

_Ash Storm:_ Okay, here is more Slash! Thankls for the review!! 

**Summary:** Harry's final year. He somehow had succeeded in killing Voldemort in his sixth year with the help of his Potions Professor, Sirius alive and free, Draco changed sides, so Dumbledore decides to hold a Karaoke contest at Hogwarts, because he thinks that everyone is too angsty and sour. The winner of the contest will win their truest heart desire.... All teachers and students have to take part in the contest. It's a must. 

But of course, the manipulative old coot has another reason to start the Karaoke contest. 

The reason?? 

Two certain, stubborn fools who don't want to admit that they are in love and he wants to make sure they both end up with eachother. 

Let the singing begin!!! ^_~ 

****

**Warning**: Slash, OOC (Snape), no real plot, and note: This is **not** a copy of _'Voices of Wizard'_. 

****

**Pairing:** The mighty pairing SS/HP, SB/RL, RW/HG, and much more 

**Disclaimer**: Owning Harry is a dream and will be a dream- So, I don't own it. 

**-CHAPTER 7-**

Last time: 

"Okay then, next performer will be..... Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor!!!" 

-------------------------------------------------- 

The Gryffindors began to cheer loudly, waving red/gold banners with roaring lions on it and they were shouting: "Professor McGonagall!! Professor McGonagall!! Professor McGonagall!!" 

_'Holy Slytherin, Minerva has to sing?? The old bat? Oh god, that's....that's...... _' Snickered Severus, remembering a paricular Christmast party...., where a tipsy Minerva crooned several Christmas songs... 

_'The highlight of the miserable year.....'_ Thought a happy Severus. 

Minerva narrowed her pearl eyes and stood up, back straight, head stiff. Her lips were a thin line and walked off to the stage, wand ready in her hand. 

Aa she passes a snickering Severus, she hit him on the back of his head with her wand and continued, acting like nothing happened. 

_'Ouch!!! Ugly, dried up mummy!!!'_ Severs glared furiously at Minerva, rubbing his head. 

_'How cuteeeeeee!!!'_ Giggled Harry, watching Severus and clapped his hand together. Ron looked at him, lifted his eyebrow and inched slowly away. 

"What?" Harry snapped, eyes glinting dangerously. 

"Nothiiiing!" Answered Ron, scooting nervously away. _'What's up with Harry?? His voice was high as if somebody had kicked him in the balls...Ouch! Don't want to think about that...'_

"I'm going to sing Ain't no Sunshine. The song is dedecated to Albus Dumbledore." Minerva's cheek were red, just like Albus'. 

_'Hehehehehehe, now I know what the noise inside the Transfiguration room had been... Albus and Minerva were shagging!! I'm the best! Go! Go!'_ Gloated Severus. 

Umm, not that I want to interrupt your gloating, but the mental images are killing me... Said the voice, sounding sick. 

_'Mental images?_' Wondered Severus and was promlty assaulted with images of Albus and Minerva shagging. 

He quicly lost his already pale colour and gulped. _'Just forget those images.... Yeah.....'_

The only intelligent thing you ever said, Psycho Git!! 

_'Thanks....hey, what?! How dare you!! I'm not a Psycho Git!! I'm a....!!'_ Shouted Severus' mind. 

Yeah, yeah you're a proud, sly and cunning Slytherin, of a nobe line and have money and yada yada yada. Heard that thousand times.... It gets really boring after five speeches, ya know?! But face it, you're a psycho. 

Severus sulked, twiddling with his thumbs. 

Now you're pouting.... 

_'Am not. I'm sulking. That is different!'_ Responded Severus, glaring at everything in his line of gaze. 

"Ready, Professor McGonagall?" Shouted Lee. 

Minerva nodded and waved her wand. 

**"Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
It's no laughter when he's away  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And he's often gone too long  
Anytime he goes away **

**Wonder this time where he's gone  
Wonder if he's gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And this school just ain't no home  
Anytime he goes away **

**And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know" **

Minerva glanced at Severus at the next line of the song, smiling grimly. 

**"Hey, Severus ought to leave the yound thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when he's gone,  
Only darkness everyday  
Ain't no sunshine when he's gone  
And this school just ain't no home anytime  
He goes away"**

****

****She finished, closing her eyes.Albus was the first one to get up and started to cheer.Soon, the Gryffindors followed his exampleand there was whistling, clapping and cheering. 

"Thank you Minerva!!! Thank you! Marvelous, my dear!" Dumbledore cried, eyes twinkling madly. Minerva just nodded and walked off the stage. 

"Woah!! That was Minerva McGonagall!! Applause!!! Ohhh, the next one is the best treat, the Gryffindor Seeker, founder of the D.A. Club, best one in DADA, leader of the Golden Trio, Quidditch captain and Golden Boy of Gryffindor!!! The one and only Boy-Who-Lived-and-defeated-You-know-Who... Harryyyyyyyyyyy Potteeeerrr!!! Give him a warm welcome!!!!" 

The screams and whistetles were defeaning. The Gryffindor were stomping their feets, screaming and yelling, clapping, shooting sparks with their wands and much more. The Hufflepuffs were joining, then the Ravenclaws and finally the Slytherins started clapping slightly. 

Harry was blushing madly, holding his wand securingly in his hand and went to the stage, grinning. 

_'Hmm...that brat.... His head is too large...maybe I should deflate it a bit..., hmmmmm, head...- Harry giving me head....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!' _Moaned Severus. 

Dirty old man Snorted the voice. 

_'Yeah, I'm a sick old pervert. And damn proud of it, too!! Deal with it, or die trying. Mwahahahahahahaha!!!' _Cackled Severus' mind. 

_'Heyyyyyy, how long was it that you hadn't any sex.... I wonder if I still have some stamina, teenagers these days are full of energy... Sev, old boy, it's time to get the Wizard Kama Sutra...' _

...... 

"Okay,my song is called Possession. The original peformer is Sarah McLachlan. Here I go." 

Harry waved his wand and behind a simple mahagony chair stood between other chairs of various wood and the music started. Harry sat on the mahagony chair, green eyes gazing over the frame of his glasses. 

**"Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide**

**Voices trapped in mourning, memories trapped in time**

**The trouble is my companion, and solitude my guide**

**Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?"**

And image of Harry, trapped in his cupboard, head bent low, eyes closed. 

**"And you would be the one**

**to hold me down**

**kiss me so hard**

**You'll take my breath away**

**and after, you'd wipe away the tears**

**Just close your eyes dear"**

An image of burning coal black eyes. 

Severus gasped. _'These are...!'_ Well, it seems the feeling is mutual Remarked the voice, sounding amused. 

**_Bliss_**

Hermione began to giggle hysterically. '_I knew it!! I knew it!! Harry has a crush on Snape!!! Ohhh, fun, fun, fun!!'_

Ron looked at Hermione and scooted away from her. _'What's up with them?? I think they breathed in too much Potion Fume...., damn that Snape and his sexy voice.' _Thought Ron. 

**"Through this world I've stumbled**

**so many times betrayed**

**trying to find an honest word to find**

**the truth enslaved**

**Oh, he speak's to me in riddles**

**And you speak to me in rhymes**

**My body aches to breathe your breath**

**Your cutting words keep me alive**" 

Harry in his second hair, everyone is staring suspiciously at him and Harry in his fourth year as nearly everyone wore 'Potter stinks' badges. 

**"And you would be the one**

**to hold me down**

**kiss me so hard**

**You'll take my breath away**

**And after, You'd wipe away the tears**

**Just close your eyes dear"**

Harry, sitting at the window in the dorm room, staring at the lake, gaze unreadble. He is touching his lips, Hedwig perched on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. 

**"Into this danger I wander**

**It's morning that I dread**

**another day of knowing of**

**the path I have to tread**

**Oh, into the sea of cruel dreams**

**I follow without pride**

**Cos nothing stands between us here**

**and I won't be denied"**

Harry with his wand drawn, looking directly at Voldemort, his Patronus standing behind him, showering everything in it's reach in silver/white light. 

**"And you would be the one**

**to hold me down**

**Kiss me so hard**

**You'll take me breath away**

**And after, you'd wipe away the tears**

**Just close your eyes...**" 

Harry trailed off, smiling serenely. Behind him, the image of drops of water falling in a bowl of water slowly vanished. 

Severus looked around, unsure. Everyone around was still stunned, a few had guitly looks painted on their faces. 

_'Serves them right.'_ Snorted Severus, thought a bit and began to clap quietly. Harry stared, a bit surprised, at Severus, but then he smiled softly. 

_'Beautiful....'_ Thought Severus. 

Snappy, you're Sappy... 

'That was a terrible pun....' 

The Gryffindors went out of their stupor and began to cheer loudly. "Harry!! Harry!! Harry!!! Harry!! Harry!! Harry!!! Harry!!" 

Harry laughed, waved and ran off the stage to his godfather and hugged him tightly. Mutt 2 hugged back, after that Wolfy hugged Harry. 

Suddenly Harry turned around, smirked and blew a strawberry to Severus, winking. Severus' cheeks went slightly red, he looked down and bit his lips. 

"Oh, that was great!! Just like our favorite hero!!! Okay, that was it. Please vote who the three finalists will be. Thank you!!" Shouted Lee and everyone started to write on their piece of paper. 

After 5 minutes... 

"Okay, now we have to count them, so a 30-minute pause is in order. Refreshments and food is on the table. Please be patient. Thank you." 

The students stood up and left the Great Hall, chattering and giggling. The teachers were talking to each other, glancing at the jugde box at the side of the hall. 

"Hey mate, where are you going?" Ron asked, stretching. Harry stopped, turned around, smiled, pointed at Snape and went away. 

Suddenly Ron felt an elbow nudging his side. He turned his head and stared into Hermione's brown eyes. "What...?" Ron said, annoyed, rubbing his side. Hermione had a camera in her hand, a camcorder in the other hand and she was grinning devishly. 

"Ron you git!! Look, they are nearly gone from the hall!! We have to follow them!" Hermione hissed, pointing at Snape and Harry who were walking side to side, heading to the doors. 

"Why do we have to follow them...?" 

"I w-a-n-t Slash!! Now!! Come on!!" Hermione tugged at Ron's sleeve and the duo discretely followed the couple of black-heads. 

"So, what do you want Ha- I mean Potter." Sneered Severus, eyes glittering darkly. 

Go!!! That's it!!! With your sexy voice and that manner he soon will be yours!! With your cool behaviour and that body!!! Go!! Go! Cheered the voice. 

Harry nearly swooned, but could control himself. _'What a voice.... It practically drips of passionate wild sex.... Well, two can play that game....'_

"Professor," purred Harry, licking his lips (Severus gulped), "I....have a question." 

Severus raised an black eyebrow. "Can't that wait Potter?? I have much better things to do than speaking with you." 

_'Like shagging you, kissing you, exploring you....'_

"But Professor Snape, it's a really important question!! I need the answer now!! Please?" Begged Harry, emerald eyes wide, pouting. 

_'Hah!! I'm immune against the puppy-dog-eyes look...oh and what a smile.... Sev, you're a softie.....'_

"Well, ask." 

"Can... I kiss you and shag you senseless?" Asked Harry and didn't meet Severus searching eyes. 

Severus didn't thought long about it. 

"Okay." 

Harry beamed, hugged Severus tightly, kissed him hard and dragged him to a closet, grinning. Severus followed him quickly, grasping Harry's hand. 

_'AAAAWWWWW!!'_ Thought Hermione. 

The closet room shut close after they disappeared in the closet and immediately groaning, moaning and gasps were heard. 

_'Hey!!! I can't take any photos!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!'_ Screamed Hermione's mind, horrified. '_I hate you god!!!! Why!!! Why!!!'_

Ron was also seething. _'I wanted to watch some hot passionate monkey sex and now that!!! Life sucks, especially mine. Gah!!'_

(If you want the NC-17 scene, please tell me and I will email it to you.) 

Both turned around and trugded to the Great Hall, head bent low, disappointed. 

After thirty minutes... 

The Great Hall was full again, but wto seats were empty. Hermione and Ron stared at the set next to them and sighed deeply. '_Gosh, Harry is so lucky. Snape really must have some good stamina. I envy him soooo much!!'_

With a bang, the doors flew open and Severus Snape stalked in, but without his unusual grace, his robes were messy, his hair mussed and an oddly pleasant expression was on his reddened face. 

_'He got shagged! And what a great shag that must have been!'_ Everyone realized. 

Behind Snape, another figure in students robes appeared. It was Harry Potter, his hair messier than usual, bright green literally glowing and a beaming smile on his red face. 

_'Snape shagged Harry!! The lucky dog!!! Why Snape??? I'm so jealous!!'_ Everyone thought. 

Suddenly Sirius bursted into tears. "Sirius...?" Asked Remus. "Oh, I am so proud!! Harry isn't a virgin any longer!! Ohhh, how happy I am!!!" Wailed Sirius, bawling. 

"There, there." Smiled Remus, patting Sirius on the back. 

"You do realize", said the amber eyes man, "that Harry lost his virginity to Severus, no Sirius?" 

Sirius stopped bawling. His face was horror stricken, ashen pale, he was gritting his teeth. 

"Snape!!! You sick bastard, you stole Harry's holy viginity!!! You perverted creepy greasy git!!!" He bellowed, glaring at Snape who was currently snogging with Harry 

"Moony!!! Harry has lost his virginity to Snape!!! Oh god!!!! Poor Harry!! I mean SNAPE!" 

"Dreadful." Smiled Moony, sipping on his tea. 

"Okay, here we go!!! We counted the votes and the three finalists are: 

1. Harryyyyy Potteeeeer!!!" 

The Gryffindors began to cheer loudly, Harry turned his face from Severus's away, shouted: "Yay!" And continued kissing Severus. 

"2. Siriuuuuuus Blaaaaaaaaaack!!!!" 

Once again the Gryffindors began to cheer. Sirius was hopping up and down, doing a little jig with Moony, smirking. 

"3. Seeeeveruuuuus Snaaaaaaaape!!!!" 

The Slytherins began to cheer, Snape snapped his head up, smirked at a shocked Padfoot and continued making out with one Harry Potter. 

"And the first performer will be..... Sirius Black!" 

Sirius stood up and went to the stage, lips pursed. He climbed up the stairs to the stage and waved his wand. 

"My song is called 'All Rise'. The performers are a boy-group called Blue." 

**"****Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
Your honour please  
Gotta believe what I say  
What I will tell  
Happened at the far away day  
I must confess  
'Cause I had about  
Enough  
I need your help  
Got to make this  
Here thing stop"**  


An image of Sirius sitting in his cell at Azkaban, face sunken in, eyes empty. 

  
**"Peter, you rat, I swear  
I tell the real truth  
About all the things  
You used to do  
And if you thought  
You had me fooled  
I'm tellin' you now  
Objection overruled  
Here we go"**  


A young Sirius standing in tthe living room of Peter's house, a shocked and betrayed expression on his face 

  
**"One for the power  
And the free rides  
It's two for the lie  
That you denied  
All rise  
All rise  
Three for the D.E. calls  
You've been making  
It's four for the times  
You've been faking   
All rise  
All rise"**  


An image of Scabbers, whiskers twitching 

  
**"You're on the stand  
With your back  
Against the wall  
Nowhere to run  
And nobody  
You can call**

**Oh no  
I just can't wait  
Now the case is  
open wide  
You'll try to pray  
But the jury will decide"**

Peter in his human form, surrounded by several Dementors.  
  
**"Peter, you rat, I swear  
I tell the real truth  
About all the things  
You used to do  
And if you thought  
You had me fooled  
I'm tellin' you now  
Objection overruled  
Oh Harry"**  


Harry in his third year, face pale, features twisted into anger and hate, glaring at Sirius. 

  
**"One for the power  
And the free rides  
It's two for the lie  
That you denied  
All rise  
All rise  
Three for the D.E. calls  
You've been making  
It's four for the times  
You've been faking  
All rise  
All rise"**  


Peter in his Deatheater robes, holding his silver hand up. 

  
**"So step back 'cause  
You don't know this smart cat  
I know deep down that  
You don't want me to react  
I lay low, leaving  
all my options open  
The decision of the jury  
has not been spoken  
Stepped in your house  
I found out that  
your stuff was gone  
But in reality to whom  
does the trash belong?  
I bring you into court  
To preach my order  
And you know that  
You overstep the border,  
Uhuh"**

Sirius in his Animagus form, laying besides a purring Crookshanks, watching Scabbers with Harry and Ron..  
  
**"It's two for the lie  
That you denied  
All rise  
All rise  
Three for the D.E. calls  
You've been making  
It's four for the times  
You've been faking  
All rise  
All rise"**  


Sirius smilingevilly at Wormtail. 

  
**"One for the power and  
The free rides  
It's two for the lie  
That you denied  
All rise  
(What you've done)  
All rise  
Three for the D.E calls  
You've been making  
It's four for the times  
You've been faking  
All rise  
All rise"**  


Sirius in the court room, declared free and Peter's lifeless form on the ground. 

  
**"One for the power  
And the free rides  
It's two for the lie  
That you denied  
All rise  
All rise  
Three for the D.E. calls  
You've been making  
It's four for the times  
You've been faking  
I said all rise  
I'm gonna tell it  
To your ugly face  
All rise, I rest my case****"**

Finished Sirius, eyes shining brightly. 

After a minute of silence the cheering started. 

"Wohooooo!! A wonderful song, suited for the escaped convict Sirius Black!!" Shouted Lee. 

Sirius bowed, winked at the swooning girls and left the stage, running towards monny and smooching him on the cheek. The girld cooed. 

"Okay, next performer is... Severus Snape!!" 

Severus distangled himself from Harry, kissed him lightly on the lips and stalked to the stage, robes billowing out behind him 

"My song is called...Back in the Picture. It's short, but I like it very much." 

**"There were those bitter times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over  
Deep inside my heart I know  
Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember  
Deep inside it hurt to let go"**

Severus on the ground, writhing, face twisted in agony, Lucius behind him, holding his wand up, smirking.  
  
**"I'm back in the picture, back in the picture  
I wonder what took so long, so long"**

Severus looking out of the window, watching Harry.  
  
**"Dedicate everything I create  
To my students I would die for  
But you will always be the one  
Memories that you can't overrun, memories I could cry for  
I thought I'd always be on the run****."**

Sang Severus, eyes closed. 

"Wohooo!! You're the greatest!!!" Yelled Harry, clapping like crazy. The Slytherins soon joined him, and then the rest of the houses. 

Even Sirius was clapping, but with a very sour face. 

"Okay, that was Severus Snape and now, the final performer, Harry Potter!!!" 

Harry grinned, hurried towards the stage where Severus till stood, pecked him on the lips and drew his wand out of his pocket. 

"My song is called Still Standing. And Severus, please remain here, I need you for my performance. Please?" 

Severus nodded. 

**"I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side"**  


Harry takes Severus hand in his, smiling softly. Severus looks highly uncomfortable, but doesn't say anything. 

  
**"Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
Won't back down no more"**  


An image of Harry in the Hospital wing, bruises on his face, sleeping. 

  
**"Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here"**  


Severus embraces Harry, resting his head on Harry's shoulders. 

**  
"Burns like a thousand crucios, though you are light years away  
Burns like a thousand crucios or more"**  


Harry and Severus are swaying slightly. 

  
**"You're up there, you're always with me  
sneering down on me"**

Severus stops swaying and starts sneering. Harry looms up to him and giggles.  
  
**"Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
Can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
Conscience clear, I'm still standing here"**  


Harry leans back, closing his eyes. 

  
**"It's something sacred, something so beautiful  
something quiet to ease my mind  
when the pressure's taking me over and over"**  


An image of fourteen years old Harry, standing at Kings Cross, looking around, while everyone is pointing at him, whispering. 

**"Cause I've been down and I've been crawling  
pushed around and always falling  
you're up there, you're always with me  
sneering down on me"**  


Harry turns around and hugs Severus. 

  
**"Can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
Down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here  
can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing here  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here"**

As the last sentence faded away, Harry jumped into Severus arms and kissed him hard. Severus was surprised, but complied and kissed him back. 

The students were cat-calling, but Minerva was having kittens. 

"Albus!" She shrieked. "A student-teacher relationship can't be allowed!! Albus, do something!" "Oh, I will." Smiled Albus and waved his wand and behind the couple on the stage, a banner appeared. 

**_'Congratulations!'_**

"Albus!" "Relax, Minerva, two souls finally found each other, it would be cruel of us, if we broke them apart. Just leave them alone." "If you think so....." 

"Wow!! The bane of Gryffindor and the Golden Boy hooked up!! What can I say??? Well.... I just say nothing!!!! Good luck you two pretty boys!!" 

Sirius was once again bawling, tears streaming down his face. 

Harry whispered something in Snape's ear and looked at the other seventh years. He nodded and they nodded back, talking to each other. 

Severus left the stage quickly and Harry turned to face the audience. 

"Well, it's my pleasure to tell you that the seventh years decided to sing a last song for the competition. Please enjoy!! The song is called 'We are the world'." Smiled Harry and beckoned the approaching students. 

There were Slytherins, Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, all joined together at the stage, each of them in their student robes but with the Hogwarts badge on the front. 

Harry waved his wand and the music started. 

Draco Malfoy:  
****

**"There comes a time, when we heed a certain call"**  
  
Draco Malfoy & Ron Weasley:  
****

**"When the world must come together as one**"  
  
Ron Weasley:  
****

**"There are people dying**"  
  
Terry Boot:  
****

**"And it's time to lend a hand to life**"  
_  
_Terry Boot & Justin Finch-Fletchley:  
****

**"The greatest gift of all**"  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley:  
****

**"We can't go on pretending day by day**" 

  
Seamus Finnigan:  
****

**"That someone, somewhere will soon make a change"**  
  
Hermione Granger:  
****

**"We are all part of god's great big family"**  
  
Ernie McMillian:  
****

**"And the truth," **

Hermione Granger & Ernie McMillian:

****

**"you know, love is all we need**"  
  
Harry Potter:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**"  
  
Pansy Parkinson:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives"**  
  
Harry Potter & Pansy Parkinson:  
****

**"It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
Susan Bones:  
****

**"Well, send them your heart  
So they'll know that someone cares**"  
  
Susan Bones & Neville Longbottom:  
****

**"And their lives will be stronger and free**"  
  
Neville Longbottom:

****

**"As God has shown us by turning stones to bread**"  
  
Dean Thomas:  
****

**"So we all must lend a helping hand**"  
  
Theodor Nott:

****

**"We are the world, we are the children**"  


Anthony Goldstein:

****

**"We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving"**  
  
Blaise Zabini:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives"**  


Patrick Moon:

****

**"It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
Harry Potter:

****

**"When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all**"  
  
Morag McDougal:  
****

**"But if you just believe there's no way we can fall"**  
  
Lavender Brown:  
****

**"Well, well, well, well let us realize, oh that a change can only come"**  
  
Padma Patil:  
****

**"When we **" 

Padma Patil/Lavender Brown/Morag McDougal:

****

**"stand together as one**"  
  
All:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me  
We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving"**  


Draco Malfoy:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making**

**We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
All:

****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives**" 

Draco Malfoy:

****

**"It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me****"**  
  
All:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**"  
  
Gregory Goyle:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
Ron Weasley & Alexander Nott:**  
**

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving****"**  
  
Ron Weasley:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
Ron Weasley & Alexander Nott:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving****"**  
  
Alexander Nott:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**" 

  
All:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
Blaise Zabini:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving**"  
  
Gregory Goyle:  
****

**"There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me**"  
  
All:  
****

**"We are the world, we are the children  
We are the ones who make a brighter day  
So let's start giving  
There's a choice we're making  
We're saving our own lives  
It's true we'll make a better day  
Just you and me.."**

Finished the seventh years, clasping their hands, showing their reunion. 

Behind them the banner of Hogwarts appeared. 

_The proud lion_

__

_The sly snake_

__

_The wise raven_

__

_The hard-working badger_

After a long moment of silence the Great Hall nearly exploded because of the noise the students and teachers made. Severus was smiling softly, gazing at a beaming Harry who's hand was in Draco Malfoy's. 

_'Thank you Harry....'_

"Albus." Albus Dumbledore looked up and stared into the serious black (^^) eyes of his Potions Master. 

"Yes Severus?" 

"This Karaoke contest..... hadn't been so bad, I first thought it would be." Said Severus gruffly and resumed to his Harry watching, eyes softening. 

Albus smiled, eyes twinkling and thought: _'I know, my dear boy, I know.'_

**#The End#**

Asa-chan: Wow, my first finished story, Please review and read my new story Cooking Contest, of course a SS/HP FIC! 

Thanks! 

asa-chan 


End file.
